55º Juegos del Hambre
by Prc95
Summary: ¿Qué harías sin un ser querido es enviado a una muerte segura?
1. I

**M**e despierto al alba.

A mi lado, el cuerpecillo menudo de Tammy descansa hecho un ovillo. El cabello castaño desvaído le cae sobre la cara, ocultando sus infantiles facciones al resto del mundo. Tiene unas extremidades largas y muy delgadas que se curvan para adoptar una posición más cómoda.

Nuestra casa la componen únicamente dos habitaciones. La primera hace las funciones de cocina, sala de estar y dormitorio improvisado para mi y mis hermanos. En la segunda duerme nuestra abuela.

Me incorporo y me dirigo hacia el fregadero, que no es más que un barreño de latón y una garrafa con agua helada. Me lavo la cara y el cuello e intento domar mi rebelde cabello oscuro. En la pared hay un espejito sucio y medio roto que me devuelve el reflejo de un rostro anguloso y mentón cuadrado.

Me alegro de que la imagen que proyecto sea más parecida a la de un hombre joven que a la de un adolescente mayor. Es lo bueno de tener diecinueve años.

Un rápido vistazo hacia el barullo de mantas que conforman la cama de mi hermano Romulus, me indica de que se ha vuelto a ir sin avisar.

Presupongo que ha salido antes del amanecer, y que volverá justo para desayunar. No se pierde nunca una comida. Nadie está en condiciones de hacerlo.

Me pongo mis viejos pantalones de leñador, herencia paterna y me calzó mis botas. Me encantan esas botas. Son cómodas y resistentes, y me mantienen los pies calientes en invierno. Por encima de la camiseta interior, me pongo una camisa a cuadros negros y rojos.

Es mi ropa de todos los días, mi uniforme desde que cumplí los dieciocho años y me mandaron al bosque con un hacha en la mano.

Sin embargo hoy sustituiré la suavidad del bosque por la rudeza de la plaza del Distrito 7. Es el día de la Cosecha y, a pesar de haber superado ya la edad máxima para que mi nombre entre en el sortero, tengo miedo por mi hermano Romulus, que apenas ha cumplido los doce.

Mi ensimismamiento termina cuando Tammy salta sobre mi. Su cuerpecillo menudo se adhiere a mi espalda, y sus bracitos me rodeando.

- ¡Buenos días, Ris! -saluda alegremente.

- Hola, princesa -la cojo en brazos y dejo que me de un beso en la mejilla.

A sus siete años, es la niña más dulce y cariñosa que se puede encontrar en todo el Distrito. Una sonrisa eterna se dibuja en su boca desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta.

- ¿Romulus se ha vuelto a ir? -mira aburrida al rincón de nuestro hermano.

- Seguro que vuelve dentro de muy poco -le digo. -Ya sabes cómo es. Le encanta desaparecer.

- ¡Puff! -bromea Tammy, abriendo las manos como si explotase algo.

- ¡Puff! -repitio yo con una sonrisa.

La dejo en el suelo y ella corre a vestirse. La ropa le queda grande, pero se la compro así a propósito para que le dure más tiempo. Los niños crecen muy deprisa, el dinero no.

La abuela se despierta cinco minutos después. Es una mujer baja y delgada, de rostro moreno y cabello canoso que se recoge en un moño bajo. Aunque no sé su edad con exactitud, sólo hace un par de años que dejó de trabajar.

Nos adoptó a mi y a mis hermanos cuando nuestra madre murió de aquellas terribles fiebre. Padre lo hizo, sólo dos semanas después de que Tammy naciese, aplastado por un árbol.

Prepara cuatro tazones de leche y justo cuando los está colocando sobre la mesa, entra Romulus.

Me es imposible no pensar, cada vez que lo veo, que es el vivo retrato de madre. Es bajo y fibroso, de extremidades finas y rostro ovalado. Tiene los ojos redondos y claros, del mismo azul intenso que tiene el cielo en las mañanas de primavera. La nariz recta y pequeña, la boca grande de labios carnosos. El pelo suave y sedoso, de un llamativo rubio platino que destaca entre las habituales cabezas castañas de los otros niños del colegio.

Deja sobre la mesa una talega con dos bollos de pan recién hecho, que miro con desconfianza. No tenemos el dinero suficiente como para comprar comida caliente.

La abuela lo mira con la misma desconfianza que yo, pero en vez de preguntarle de dónde los ha sacado, coge uno y lo parte en cuatro grandes rebanadas. Le da la más grande a Tammy y ella se queda con la más pequeña.

Durante el desayuno, la única que habla es mi hermana pequeña. Cuenta algo relacionado con el colegio y un chico que se cayó delante de toda la clase. Sonrio y asiento con la cabeza, haciéndole creer que escucho atentamente sus anécdotas.

Sin embargo, toda mi atención se centra en Romulus, que moja el pan en la leche, espera a que se empape bien y se lo lleva a la boca. No levanta la vista de su desayuno en ningún momento.

- Romu, cariño, te tengo guardada tu ropa -le dice la abuela con suavidad después de fregar los cacharros.

Mi hermano asiente sin reflejar ninguna emoción en el rostro.

Lo conozco demasiado bien para saber lo nervioso y asustado que se encuentra, aunque no lo exprese. Siempre ha sido callado e inexpresivo. Observa, aprende y repite.

Sólo con Tammy hace una excepción de vez en cuando, aunque cualquiera lo haría.

Romulus se encierra en la habitación de nuestra abuela para cambiarse y Tammy se entretiene jugando con su muñeca de paño.

La abuela me mira con tristeza y sacude la cabeza.

- No es el mismo desde lo de Rem... -suspira con pesar.

Rem.

¿Cómo olvidarla? La divertida y risueña Rem, sólo siete minutos más pequeña que Romulus y tan parecida a él, que sólo les diferencia el largo del cabello. Iban juntos a todos lados y eran practicamente inseparables.

Los recuerdo jugar con las cortinas de nuestra antigua casa, colocándose cada uno en un lado y apoyando sus mejillas una contra otra a través de la tela. «Seguramente hacían lo mismo cuando estaban dentro de mí», me dijo mamá un día, cuando no podían tener más de dos o tres años.

Existía entre ellos una conexión tan intima y especial, que a veces me sentía un intruso. Eran Rem y Romulus, y el resto del mundo les sobraba.

Sin embargo, Rem murió meses después que nuestra madre. Se la llevó la misma enfermedad. Romulus se aisló más en su propio mundo, y creó una barrera entre él y el resto de la sociedad.

- ¡Qué guapo estás, Romu!

Lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada hasta el cuello y unos pantalones negros de tela remetidos por dentro de sus viejas pero relucientes botas oscuras. Aunque quizás lo más llamativo de su aspecto es su pelo, sin lugar a duda. Se lo ha peinado a conciencia, y ahora lo lleva con una raya.

- Claro, Tammy. Tengo que salir bien si me va a ver todo el Capitolio -bromea, aunque apenas sí dibuja una efímera sonrisa.

Como no podemos salir hasta que los Agentes de la Paz vengan a buscarnos, nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa y jugabamos con desgana a una partida de cartas.

Romulus, tenso como nunca antes lo haya podido estar, pierde varias veces seguidas hasta que acaba por abandonar el juego.

- Esto es una mierda -masculla, levantándose y dirgiéndose hacia el rincón más alejado: su cama.

Se sienta, arrugándose la camisa y los pantalones y se cruza de brazos.

Por suerto, el Agente de la Paz encargado de avisarnos llega pocos minutos después y casi me alegro de poder salir de nuestro minúsculo apartamento. Nuestros vecinos nos saludan con secos movimientos de cabezas, a los que nosotros correspondemos. Luego, todos nos encaminamos hasta la salida.

Los nuestros son una redes de apartamentos que desde el cielo se entremezclan formando lo que parecen unas especies de celdas, de ahí a que comunmente sean llamado «La Colmena». En ella viven principalmente los leñadores y sus familias, aunque algunos de los pisos más lujosos están ocupados por algunos cargos importantes de las fábricas.

Tammy se separa un poco de mi para unirse a los Cathwidges, una numerosa familia con más bocas que alimentar que dinero para comprar la comida. La mayoría de los hijos están entre los doce y los dieciocho años, y a nadie le sorprendería que alguno de ellos acabase siendo elegido como tributo, pues suelen pedir teselas mensualmente.

El camino hasta la plaza dura apenas quince minutos y, a medida que nos vamos a acercando, la decoración de las calles mejora. Veo que han atado lazos blancos en las farolas, y colgado girnaldas de flores en los balcones y ventanas. Todo tiene un aspecto demasiado alegre para mi gusto.

En mitad de la plaza han montado un enorme escenario semicircular y tres pantallas para que aquellos que se situen en los sitios más alejados no se pierdan detalle. El sitio está ya abarrotado de gente, y mi hermano debe ocupar su lugar en la fila de los que van a ser sorteados.

Intentando parecer tranquilo y despreocupado, le doy un cariñoso apretón de manos y le revuelvo el cabello:

- Luego nos vemos -me alegro de sonar firme.

La abuela le abraza y le llena la cara de besos a los que Romulus no opone resistencia alguna. Tammy, invadida por una repentina timidez, le da un besito de despedida en la mejilla y luego se aferra a mi mano.

Lo veo perderse trás un cordel que delimita el espacio de los niños y luego cojo a mi hermana en brazos.

- Vayamos a buscar sitio -le propongo a mi abuela. -Allí hay gradas.

Sin embargo, a las gradas solo pueden acceder ancianos y madres con hijos pequeños, así que le digo a mi abuela que se siente con Tammy. A mi no me importa permanecer de pie todo el acto.

Justo cuando el reloj de Edificio de Justicia da la una y media, nuestro alcalde, el señor Tooward, sube la escenario. Su aspecto delata que vive cien veces mejor que cualquiera de los hombres que me rodeada, y la calma de su rostro nos hace saber que no siente miedo por sus hijos, pues las posibilidades de que sean elegidos son tan remotas que casi resultan absurdas. De todos modos, todo el mundo sabe que si alguno de los hijos de Tooward acaba como tributo, algun chico se ofrecerá voluntario y Tooward recompensara gratamente a la familia.

Año tras año, su discurso no cambia. Habla de las catástrofes naturales que azotaron el planeta y redujeron toda la extensión de tierra a lo que antes se conocía como Norteamérica. Relata las guerras que hicieron que la población disminuyese aún más. Habla de la creación de Panem y del Capitolio, y de como este llevaba la paz a los trece distritos que lo rodeaban. Narra, como no, la rebelión de estos contra el Capitolio y de como acabaron siendo derrotados uno a uno. A excepción del último, al que aniquilaron. Como resultado a estos Días Oscuros, nació el Tratado de la Tración, que nos dio nuevas leyes para que nunca más se volviese a repetir. Y como «recordatorio» a una lucha perdida, se crearon los Juegos del Hambre, cuyas reglas, aunque sangrientas, no podían dejar de ser sencillas.

Un chico y una chica de cada distrito es elegido para participar, junto a los otros veintidós tributos, en un juego a vida o muerte. Se les encierra en un enorme estadio cuya decoración va cambiando por año. Hay una sola regla: el último que quede con vida, gana.

Durante años, el Distrito 7 ha visto como sus jóvenes iban muriendo de forma irremediable. Apenas hemos tenido ganadores desde que comenzasen los Juegos. Quizás sea por el hecho de que nuestra especialidad es la madera, y poco puede hacer un trozo de un árbol contra la experiencia de un tributo de alguno de los cuatro primeros distritos, chicos entrenados casi desde que nacieron.

Sin embargo, nuestra última ganadora, Cressida Roocklas, desde el primer día en la Arena se mostró como una sangrienta y fría adversaria. Su manejo del arco y las flechas era simplemente increíble, y su cuerpo delgado y fibroso le permitía acceder a las partes más altas de los árboles sin que sus ramas se quebrasen bajo su peso, así que desde allí disparaba mortalmente a los otros tributos.

Tras terminar su discurso y presentar a Roocklas, el alcalde se retira para dejar hablar a Iky Plumer, la acompañante del Distrito 7. Tiene el cabello largo y dorado y su rostro ha sido moficado geneticamente para obtener unos labios más gruesos y azulones y una nariz ridiculamente fina y puntiaguda. Al hablar, su voz resulta chillona y desagradable:

- ¡Felices quincuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre! -exclama con demasiada jovialidad. -¡Y que la suerte este de vuestra parte!

Y dicho esto comienza un aburrido discurso sobre el honor que supone para ella representar a un distrito tan trabajador y servial para el Capitolio como es el nuestro. Me hierve la sangre al escuchar el tono alegre que usa al hablar, como si los Juegos no fuesen más que una simple y divertida competición. Como si no se acabase cada año con veintitrés vidas inocentes y se cargase en la conciencia de un pobre adolescente el haber asesinado a sus compañeros.

Por fin, y después de casi diez largos minutos, pone fin a su discurso.

Se acerca hasta la urna de las chicas, dirige una radiente sonrisa al público y mete la mano. Durantes los tres escasos segundos que dedica a rozar las papeletas dobladas con las puntas de los dedos, todos en la plaza contenemos el aliento.

Me pregunto que pobra chica será elegida como tributo, y si la conoceré.

Iky saca por fin un trozo de papel, vuelve a su sitio y lee con voz clara y pausada:

- Keem Mallow.

Un murmullo recorre la plaza, preguntándose quién será Keem Mallow. Me sorprendo al no oír el grito desesperado de ninguna madre y clavo mis ojos en el escenario esperando a que la chica suba y se reuna con Iky, que no deja de sonreir.

Por fin, una figura pequeña avanza entre la multitud y sube las escaleras. Las cámaras le enfocan la cara y por las pantallas puedo ver que tiene alrededor de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Parece una chica cualquiera de piel bronceada y media melena trigueña.

- ¿Keem Mallow? -pregunta Iky.

- Claro -repone la chica, cuyo rostro está completamente blanco.

Me parece increíble que no se ponga a llorar, todos lo hacen cuando suben. Parece buscar a alguien con la mirada entre la multitud, pero sus ojos no se detienen un ningún sitio en particular.

- Bien, bien, bien -Iky no de sonreir. -Vayamos ahora a por nuestro tributo masculino, ¿quién será el afortunado?

Vuelve a acercarse a la urna y mete la mano. Rebusca en el fondo, agarra un papelito y justo antes de sacarlo lo suelta. Acaba de cambiar drásticamente el futuro de un chico y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Me digo a mi mismo que, quién sea el tributo chico maldecirá durante todo lo que le queda de vida el que Iky no hubiese sacado la primera papeleta.

Por fin se decidide por una y se acerca al microfóno.

- Y el chico que acompañará a Keem es... -abre lentamente la papeleta y la lee para ella, sin decir nada en voz alta.

Noto como mi corazón late a mi por horas. Romulus solo tiene una papeleta. Cualquiera de los chicos de los Cathwidges tiene muchas más posibilidades que mi hermano.

Pero la suerte hace mucho que abandonó a mi familia.

- ¡Romulus Roshannes!


	2. II

**D**urante unos segundos no soy consciente de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Me quedo clavado en el sitio, incapaz de oír lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Como si se tratase de un sueño, veo a la gente moverse y a un chico de cabello rubio y mejillas rojizas subir lentamente al escenario.

Y entonces, de buenas a primeras, un grito que nace desde lo más profundo de mi garganta sale al exterior. Todas las cabezas se giran y me miran, murmurando cosas que no entiendo.

Avanzo a empujones, sin que me importe hacerle daño a los demás y sólo me paro cuando dos Agentes de la Paz armados se cruzan en mi camino.

- ¡ES MI HERMANO! -les gruño: -¡MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO! ¡ROMULUS!

Toda la plaza me mira con compasión mientras los Agentes me sujetan por los brazos y me empujan hacia atrás.

Impotente, observo a Romulus asentir con la cabeza a las respuestas de Iky Plumer y reunirse junto a Keem Mallow para escuchar el discurso que Roocklas tiene la obligación de dar.

El resto de la ceremonia apenas dura quince minutos más, y luego los tributos son escoltados hasta el Ayuntamiento.

Corro a reunirme con mi abuela y Tammy, y sin apenas decir nada, coja a la pequeña en brazos y le doy la mano a mi abuela.

- Todo va a salir bien -mascullo una y otra vez mientras nos abro paso a codazos.

Tammy solloza quedamente escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo también quiero llorar, pero debo esperar a hacerlo después de que Romulus nos vea.

El Ayuntamiento, un edificio de ladrillo rojo y ventanas grandes, preside toda la plaza y es sin duda el edificio mejor cuidado de todo el Distrito.

- ¡Somos la familia del chico! -le digo al Agente que hay en la puerta, bloqueándonos el paso: -¡Tenemos que entrar a verlo!

Al principio nos lanza una mirada desconfiada, pero al ver el llanto de Tammy y las lágrimas silenciosas que resbalan por las mejillas de la abuela, se echa a un lado y nos deja pasar.

- Pasillo izquierdo, cuarta puerta a la derecha -nos indica señalando el camino con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos hacia dónde ha señalado, y tenemos que volver a identificarnos porque hay otro Agente delante de la puerta. Tammy me aprieta la mano con tanta fuerza que me hace daño, pero no le digo nada porque a mi también me gustaría poder aferrarme a alguien.

Entramos a una amplia y luminosa estancia cuyo mobiliario es muchísimo más lujoso que el que hay en cualquiera de todas las casas de la Colmena. Al fondo hay una ornamentada chimenea y dos grandes ventanales con cortinas de terciopelado a ambos lados. Y de terciopelo también son las alfombras y los cómodos sillones.

Romulus está sentando en un de ellos, con los codos apoyados en las rodilla y la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¡Romulus! -suelto a Tammy y corro hacia mi hermano.

Romulus alza la vista y me mira con gesto ausente. Me sobrecojo al darme cuenta de que tiene los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Extiendo los brazos y se lanza sobre mi. Entonces me doy cuenta que hace meses que no nos abrazamos. Mi abuela y Tammy se nos unen, y durante un buen rato los cuatro nos abrazamos y lloramos en silencio.

Al final, decido separarme para poder hablar.

- Romu, Romu: escúchame bien -le pongo las manos en los hombros y me agacho un poco para ponerme a su altura: -Todo irá bien. Eres un chico listo, ¿vale? Haré lo posible para buscarte patrocinadores y enviarte ayuda. Aún tenemos cosas de mamá que podemos vender y...

- ¡No! No, espera, Riser -Romulus se separa de nosotros y frunce el ceño. -No quiero que hagáis nada de eso, ¿está claro? No voy a ganar, no merece la pena malgastar el dinero.

- ¡No serías el primer tributo de doce años que lo hace! -le anima la abuela con voz temblorosa. -Mason Dybill, del Distrito 9 ganó los Juegos con doce años hace unos años...

- Mason mató -añade Romulus: -Mató a otros tributos. Yo no voy a matar a nadie. No quiero ser un asesino. No quiero matar a gente inocente. Yo no soy así.

Mi abuela lo abraza con fuerza, dejándonos a Tammy a mi a un lado. Me gustaría darle algo para que se llevase con él al Capitolio, algo que le recordase a nuestra casa. ¿Pero qué? No tengo nada de valor. Entonces me doy cuenta de la fina cadenita de oro falso que cuelga del cuello mi hermana. Es un colgante que mi padre regaló a mi madre el mismo día que Tammy nació. De la cadena cuelga una estrellita de seis puntas, una por cada miembro de la familia.

Me pongo de cunclillas junto a ella y le cojo con cariño por las muñecas.

- Princesita, ¿sabes que Romulus puede llevarse a los Juegos algo de casa como recuerdo? A mi me gustaría darle algo, pero aquí no tengo nada, y no me van a dejar ir a casa a cogerlo... -Tammy aprieta los labios. Sabe lo que le voy a pedir.

- ¿Quieres que le de el colgante de mamá?

- Si, por favor -le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla izquierda.

Mi hermana asiente solemnemente con la cabeza y se girá para que yo se la quite.

- Eres muy buena -le agradezco, dándole un beso y poniéndole el colgante en la mano. -Venga, dáselo tú...

Tammy vuelve a asentir y se acerca a Romulus, que sigue abrazado a la abuela.

- Romu -tira de la manga de su camisa: -toma. Para ti. Para que te acuerdes de casa.

Romulus la mira, incrédulo, y se seca los ojos con el dorso de la camisa. Coge con dedos tembloroso la estrella de seis puntas y se la cuelga sin decir nada.

- Muchas gracias, Tammy... -solloza, dándole un pellizquito en la mejilla. -Te quiero.

Nos mira a mi abuela y a mi, y sin poder evitar el temblor de su voz, nos dice:

- Os quiero... Os quiero mucho.

Lo volvemos a abrazar, y si el Agente de la Paz no hubiese llamado a la puerta, nunca nos habríamos separado de él. Mi abuela le da el último beso, al igual que Tammy, y las dos salen sin mirar atrás. Yo me quedo un poco rezagado.

- Hagas lo que hagas en la Arena -le digo -siempre voy a estar orgulloso de tí, Romulus. Nadie te juzgará si decides intentar sobrevivir...

- No -me corta. -No lo haré. Intentaré vivir, pero jamás mataré.

El Agente de la Paz me ordena irme, así que abrazo a Romulus con fuerza y le revuelvo el cabello.

- Eres el mejor hermano que se pueda tener -le digo, mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

- No estés triste, Riser -me pide. -Piensa que dentro de poco volveré a estar con mamá y papá. Y con Rem.

El Agente de la Paz me empuja para que salga, aunque yo me resisto y miro a Romulus por encima del hombro hasta que me cierran la puerta en las narices.

Me quedo de pie en mitad de un largo y frío pasillo sin saber muy bien que hacer. La abuela y Tammy habrán ido a casa a seguir llorando, pero yo necesito estar solo.

Entonces, veo que de la habitación de al lado sale un joven Agente de la Paz con gesto nervioso. No debe ser mucho más mayor que yo, quizás hasta tengamos la misma edad, y sus ojos están hinchados. Lo miro sorprendido, sin importarme ser descarado.

Él no parece reparar en mi, pues se choca conmigo al querer girar.

- Perdona... -masculla mientras se retira un paso.

Tengo el tiempo justo para estudiarlo con la mirada. Alto y delgado. Cabello rojizo y ensortijado. Tiene unos rasgos atractivos y unos bonitos ojos grises.

- No pasa nada -respondo.

Me mira con tristeza, una tristeza que yo mismo estoy experimentando en estos momentos. Solo me hacen falta un par de segundos para darme cuenta de que acaba de salir de la habitación en la que se encuentra Keem Mallow.

- Tú... ¿conoces a la chica? -le pregunto en un susurro.

Asiente torpemente con la cabeza y aprieta los ojos para no seguir llorando.

- Es mi... novia, si puede decirse así... -me explica.

Abro los ojos muy sorprendido. ¿Una chica de un Distrito novia de un Agente de la Paz? No es algo que se vea todos los días.

- Quería llevármela al Capitolio dentro de unos meses -dice, a nadie en particular. -Y allí no habría Cosecha. Quería casarme con ella, y tener muchos hijos. Y ninguno de esos hijos iría a ninguna Cosecha...

Empieza a temblar, y me veo obligado a pasarle un brazo por los hombros para consolarlo. Le obligo a caminar un poco y a salir del Ayuntamiento.

Los Agentes de la Paz que hay en la entrada nos miran con mala cara, pero hago como que no los veo y sigo caminando con el muchacho.

Ya casi no quede gente en la plaza, e incluso están empezando a desmontar el escenario. Una mano invisible me retuerce el corazón al pensar que hace sólo un par de horas, Romulus estaba entre la multitud confiando en no ser el elegido.

- Debo parecerte un estúpido -se disculpa el chico, secándose de nuevo las lágrimas.

- No -le digo. -Te entiendo. Mi hermano pequeño es el otro tributo...

- Oh, no -el chico aprieta los dientes. -Ahora si que tengo que ser estúpido... lamentándome de Keem cuando tu hermano está en la misma situación... Perdona.

- Enserio, no pasa nada -le aseguro, y es verdad.

Asiente torpemente con la cabeza e intenta componer una sonrisa, pero acaba convertida en una mueca de dolor. Suspira profundamente y alza la vista al cielo.

- Si me vieran en casa... -se restriega la nariz con el dorso de la mano. -A punto de cumplir los veinte y llorando como un crío.

- Es normal llorar -insisto, y mi voz temblorosa da fe de ello.

El se encoje de hombros y se mira la punta de los zapatos.

- Tengo... tengo que trabajar... -dice, queriéndose despedir de mi.

Asiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida y me doy media vuelta, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos. No oigo al joven Agente de la Paz irse, y cuando estoy a punto de doblar una esquina y dejar la plaza, lo oigo llamarme:

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento!

Me paro y espero a que se ponga a mi altura.

- Tengo un televisor en mi apartamento -dice. -No es de muy buena calidad, pero tampoco está mal...

Creo que se a dónde quiere llegar, y me sorprende su invitación.

- Vivo en La Colmena. Apartamento 17-B, ¿sabes dónde está?

- Claro -asiento con la cabeza. -Yo también vivo allí. Apartamento 54-U.

En La Colmena, los apartamentos se distribuyen por letras y números. Cuanto más pequeño sea tu numero y tu letra, mejor posición social tienes y más grandes son las casas, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que hasta el 30-C, todos están ocupados por Agentes de la Paz.

- Puedes venir cuando quieras -me invita. -Mi turno termina a las seis. Creo... no creo que pueda verlo solo...

Le rechazo el ofrecimiento con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Tengo trabajo hasta las ocho, y luego debo ocuparme de mi familia. Pero gracias.

- No, no, espera. Tráetela, aunque sólo sea un día. El día del desfile -me insiste con desesperación. -Yo os invito a cenar, ¿vale? Sólo un día, por favor.

- Eh... -titubeo. -Esto no es así, tú. Mi hermano y tu novia son enemigos, ¿o no te das cuenta? Y quizás uno mate al otro, ¡y no podemos ver eso juntos!

- ¡No, no! Keemie no mataría a un crío, te lo aseguro -el joven me suplica con la mirada.

- Mira, me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía queda una semana hasta que los encierren en la Arena... -no sé como decirle que lo último que quiero es ver con él la muerte de Romulus.

- Bien, bien. Piénsatelo, ¿de acuerdo? Y ven a buscarme con lo que sea -compone una semisonrisa. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Robyn.

- Riser -me presento. -Riser Roshannes.


	3. III

**C**uando mi padre murió, lloré desconsoladamente en el regazo de mi madre durante dos días enteros. Por aquel entonces sólo tenía doce años, y en mi mundo nunca había cabido la posibilidad de perder a mi padre.

Aún recuerdo a Wallee, el compañero de trabajo de mi padre, darnos la noticia con un aire realmente consternado. Lo recuerdo bajo y ancho, con el rostro manchado de sudor y suciedad y su gorro de la lana entre las manos.

Nos dijo que habían calculado mal la dirección de la caída de un árbol, y que este aplastó a mi padre.

Me lo imaginé muerto, aplastado bajo el tronco. Sus ojos abiertos y los brazos extendidos. El rostro hundido y roto. Me dio tanta repulsión, que vomité en mitad de nuestro salón-cocina-comedor.

Romulus y Rem, que acaban de cumplir los cinco años, aún no tenían claro el concepto de muerte, por lo que se dedicaron a aferrarse a la falda de mi madre, lloriqueando. Tammy era sólo una recién nacida que se revolvía en su cunita.

Se nos recompensó con comida para un mes y algo de dinero, que voló en cuestión de semanas pues mi madre tenía cuatro bocas infantiles que alimentar.

Milagrosamente logramos salir adelante gracias a la ayuda de mi abuela, que cuidaba de los pequeños mientras mi madre trabajaba en la fábrica de papel y yo iba al colegio.

Recuerdo que deseaba dejar de estudiar lo antes posible para buscar un trabajo y llevar dinero a casa, aunque mi madre se negaba en rotunda a que así lo hiciese.

- Estudia, Ris -me decía por la noche, cuando Tammy y los mellizos ya estaban dormidos y los dos nos podíamos acurrucar junto al fuego. -Estudia todo lo que puedas. Quizás así te lleven al Capitolio. Allí se vive mejor...

Yo asentía distraídamente con la cabeza y me acurrucaba junto a ella hasta que se me cerraban los ojos de sueño.

Sin embargo, aquellos pequeños momentos de felicidad se vieron truncados sólo tres años después, cuando murió a causa de las fiebres que le dieron. La recuerdo pálida y sudorosa, acurrucada sobre un costado, con el pelo revuelto y el rostro demacrado. Tosía, vomitaba y deliraba. Tardo algo menos de un mes en morir.

Mi abuela aceptó hacerse cargo de mis hermanos y de mí, y nos libró así de ser enviados al orfanato del Distrito 7, dónde los niños convivían con ratas y recibían palizas casi a diario.

Nuestra vida cambió de la noche a la mañana, pero yo intenté mantenerme fuertes por mis hermanos. Los mellizos acababan de cumplir los nueve años y a Tammy le quedaba poco para tener los cuatro, y a pesar de su corta edad, ya eran completamentes huérfanos.

No obstante, nos teníamos los unos a los otros, y por las noches se acurrucaban junto a mi y nos reconfortábamos mutuamente.

Fueron meses dolorosos para todos, pero nunca nos sentímos realmente solos. Elloso me tenían a mí y a la abuela, que los cuidábamos y protegíamos de todas las formas que éramos capaces, y nosotros los teníamos a ellos, quiénes eran la razón por la cuál nos levantábamos cada mañana.

Sin embargo, la suerte volvió a jugarnos una mala pasada el día que Rem cayó enferma. Por aquel entonces, yo aún estaba en el colegio, y su profesora me llamó en mitad de una clase bastante preocupada. Rem estaba pálida y temblorosa, y me aconsejó llevarla a casa para que descansase. Recuerdo que la cogí a caballito porque le costaba andar, y recuerdo también que Romulus insistió en venir con nosotros. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar sola a Rem.

Mi hermana no mejoró, y se pasó toda la tarde acostaba en la cama de abuela con paños de agua fría sobre la frente, pues le estaba empezando a subir la fiebre.

Esa misma noche, mientras Romulus hablaba con ella y le cogía la mano, me di cuenta de que Rem se iba a morir de la misma forma que meses antes lo había hecho nuestra madre. Fue como un puñatazo dado a traición en la boca del estómago. Mi hermana pequeña iba a morir y no podíamos hacer nada excepto esperar.

A lo largo de las siguientes dos semanas y media, Rem empeoró. Vomitaba todo lo que comía, y la fiebre no bajaba. Empezó a perder peso y a deshidratarse a un ritmo alarmante. Romulus se opuso con gritos y golpes a separarse de ella ni un solo segundo.

Murió una bonita mañana a principios de primavera, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Aún hoy puedo oír los gritos de Romulus desde la habitación de la abuela.

Ese mediodía incineramos a Rem, y esparcimos sus restos en el bosque, como era tradición en nuestro Distrito.

Aquella noche, Romulus volvió a la habitación de la abuela, se sentó en la silla que había ocupado durante dos largas semanas y puso una mano encima de la cama. No hubo forma de retirarlo.

De camino a casa, pienso en Tammy, tan pequeña e inocente. Primero perdió a un padre al que no pudo disfrutar, luego una madre a la que apenas conoció y más tarde a una hermana que empezaba a vivir. Y ahora su otro hermano ha sido enviado a una muerte segura. Pienso también en mí, ¿qué demonios he hecho mal? Intenté cuidar de mis hermanos lo mejor que pude, pero los voy perdiendo poco a poco y sin poder remediarlo. ¡Ojalá tuviese un año menos! Me habría ofrecido como tributo, ¿lo habría hecho? Sí, claro que sí. Mis posibilidades en la Arena triplicarían a las de Romulus. Quizás incluso tuviese posibilidades como ganador.

Llego a La Colmena casi sin darme cuenta, y al pasar por el bloque C, me acuerdo de Robyn, el joven Agente de la Paz. Mañana es el día de la Ceremonia de Inauguración y hecharán por la televisión toda la ceremonia, que apenas dura una hora. En la plaza volverán a colocar una pantalla gigante para que hasta los habitantes más pobres no se pierdan detalle de los Juegos. Sin embargo, yo no quiero ver con todo el Distrito la Ceremonia. No quiero escuchar como se lamentan antes de tiempo de la muerte de mi hermano. Así que, después de todo, quizás no sea tan mala idea aceptar la propuesta de Robyn. Pero, ¿qué pasa con la familia de Keem Mallow? La chica tiene que tener padres, y quizás hermanos. ¿Dónde están? ¿Irán también a la casa del Agente de la Paz? No creo, sería una situación muy violenta el encontrarnos las dos familias en una misma habitación.

Entro en casa con el temor de no saber que me puedo encontrar dentro.

Para mi sorpresa, veo a Tammy adormecida sobre nuestro colchón, encogida sobre sí misma y con la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada. La abuela, sentada en una silla, se toma lo que parece una tila.

- Se acaba de dormir... -me informa, mirando a la niña.

Asiento con la cabeza y cierro la puerta con cuidado. Me quito las botas y las dejo de cualquier manera junto a la mesa, luego me acerco a Tammy y le quito cuidadosamente los zapatos que aún lleva puestos para poder taparla con la manta.

Me siento junto a la abuela, y ella me sostiene la mano entre las suyas. Durante un rato, los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente la mesa sin saber que decir. Al cabo de unos minutos, miro a mi alrededor y se me encoge el corazón al pensar que todo está exactamente igual a hace unas horas, cuando Romulus aún estaba en casa.

- Puedo hacer sopa -propone la abuela, echándose hacia atrás con la silla para levantarse.

- No quiero... -mascullo mientras apoyo la mejilla en la mesa. -Pero hazla para Tammy.

- Come un poco de pan -me pide la abuela y coge el bollo que ha sobrado de esta mañana. Ya no está caliente, pero sigue muy tierno. Al verlo siento como si me golpeasen en la boca del estómago con el puño cerrado: ¡Pum! Fue Romulus el que consiguió el pan. Ni siquiera se de dónde lo sacó, y nunca lo sabré. ¿Lo robó? Probablemente. O quizás hizo un trueque pero, ¿con qué? Ahora me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera sé lo que hacía mi hermano cuando salía de casa. Se podía pasar medio día fuera, luego volvía y no decía lo que había hecho. Tampoco se lo pregunté nunca. ¿Con quién iba?

- No, no lo quiero -empujo el trozo de pan que la abuela me ha cortado. -Dáselo a Tammy.

- ¿Ahora te has propuesto cebar a tu hermana? -la abuela intenta hacer un chiste, pero su voz es demasiado triste.

Niego con la cabeza y me levanto.

- Tengo el estómago cerrado -me excuso torpemente.

Me quedo de pie en mitad de la habitación por que no sé que hacer. Quiero llorar, pero no delante de ellas. Quiero gritar, pero que nadie me escuche.

La abuela suspira pesadamente y saca una cacerola para hacer la sopa. La observo atentamente mientras lo prepara todo. ¿Acaso no es ella la más valiento de todos? Ha ido a perdiendo a los miembros de su familia uno a uno y sin poder hacer nada y, sin embargo, ahí esta, fuerte como nadie. Ojalá yo pudiese sobrellevarlo todo como ella lo hace. Pero, simplemente, no puedo...

- Ris -Tammy me llama aún con los ojos entrecerrados: -Ris.

Me agacho junto a ella y le acarició una mejilla.

- Dime, princesa.

- No te vayas tú también -me pide en tono suplicante, abriendo por completo sus ojos color

chocolate y mirándome fijamente.

- No, no, ¿a dónde me voy a ir?

- No lo sé, pero no te vayas tú también -repite con insistencia mientras se aferra a mi cuello. -Primero se fue papá, luego se fue mamá, y luego Remi. Y ahora Romu. Yo no quiero que tú también me dejes sola...

Comienza a sollozar, y la cojo en brazos para consolarla. La abuela nos mira mientras calienta el agua, y veo que por sus mejillas resbalan lágrimas silenciosas.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así? ¿Cuánto nos queda por llorar? Me pregunto si seré capaz de sobrellevarlo todo.

- Nunca me voy a ir -le prometo mientras intento sonar optimista. -¿De acuerdo? Siempre voy a estar aquí contigo y con la abuela.

El resto de la tarde transcurre sin muchos sobresaltos.

Llavan varias veces a la puerta, pero ni la abuela ni yo nos levantamos a abrir. Es muy probable que sean los vecinos para intentar animarnos, pero eso no serviría de nada, asi que preferimos ahorrarnos el mal trago.

La noche llega y se me hace eterna. Tammy vuelve a dormirse y yo me acurruco a su lado y la rodeo con un brazo. La abuela se queda en la silla, con un plato de caldo frío por delante.

En cierto modo envidio a Tammy por poder dormir, por ser aún lo suficientemente pequeña como para no darle la suficiente importancia a todo lo que está pasando. A ella simplemente le han quitado un hermano, pero no lo da por muerto.

La luz del alba me sorprende cuando por fin estoy consiguiendo dormirme. Me incorporo de mala gana y miro a la abuela, que sigue en la misma postura que anoche.

- Buenos días -mascullo mientras me estiro un poco.

- Buenos días, Riser -me responde ella con voz ronca. -Te voy a calentar un poco de caldo.

No es una pregunta, así que me siento y espero a que lo haga. A decir verdad, tengo el estómago vacío y mi cuerpo agradace la sopa.

Como ya estoy vestido me limitó a peinarme un poco y a lavarme la cara. En el espejo compruebo que tengo un aspecto horrible y que se nota que he estado llorando. ¿Habrá llorado Romulus? ¿Habrá podido dormir algo? ¿Se sentirá solo? Claro que se sentirá solo. No tiene a nadie, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso Cressida Roocklas lo habrá consolado? No lo creo, no parece esa clase de mujeres. ¿Y Keem Mallow? ¿Habrán hablado? También lo dudo. En el fondo son enemigos, y ellos lo saben.

Poco antes de las seis y media, Zach Cathwidges llama a mi puerta. Es el padre de familia, y me conoce desde que era un crío ya que fue amigo de mis padres.

- Buenos días, Zach -le dijo, adelantándome a lo que sea que el me quiere decir, y dejando así claro que no quiero hablar de Romulus.

Como toda respuesta, me pone una mano en el hombro y juntos bajamos hasta la entrada de La Colmena, donde los camiones que nos conduciran hasta el bosque nos esperan. Los otros hombres me miran y murmuran cosas, pero ninguno me dice nada directamente, cosa que agradezco. Subo a uno de los últimos camiones y apoyo la espalda en la lona verde que lo cubre.

Quizás la rutina me ayude a evadirme un poco, quizás pueda dejar de pensar en la mala suerte por un instante y concentrarme en mi hacha y el árbol. Sólo tengo que concentrarme en golpear al ritmo, en agotar mis esfuerzas para caer rendido esta noche.

El 7 es el Distrito que más al norte se encuentra, y el que cuenta con una mayor extensión de bosque. A eso hay que añadirle, que a pesar de taladrar cientos de hectáreas, nunca hay riesgo de deforestación pues las semillas son modificadas genéticamente para que crezcan el cuádruple de rápido de lo que lo haría una semilla normal. Sin embargo, a pesar de contar con tantos adelantos tecnológicos, nuestras herramientas para talar los árboles son de lo más rudimentarias. El Capitolio no se atreve a armarnos con potentes motosierras por miedo a una rebelión.

Al traspasar al alambrada, los Agentes nos recuentan varias veces y señan nuestras manos para identificarnos y, además, para tenernos controlados. Si nos alejásemos aunque solo fuese un par de metros más allá del perímetro permitido, tardarían escasos segundos en saberlo y vendrían a por nosotros. Nos matarían al instante o, con suerte, acabaríamos siendo avox en el Capitolio.

Al traspasar la triple alambrada, asomó la cabeza por la lona y miro hacia mi Distrito, intentando imaginárme vagamente que fue lo que Romulus sintió ayer desde el tren.

Al llegar a nuestra zona de trabajo, nos bajamos de uno en uno para que nos vayan dando un hacha a cada uno, acorde con nuestra identificación de la mano.

Durante horas, mi cuadrilla y yo nos dedicamos a una pequeña zona del bosque que nos ha sido asignada. Intentando que entable conversación con ellos varias veces, pero rechazo su ofrecimiento con la cabeza y sigo a lo mío.

A la hora de comer, cojo mi escudilla con sopa y me alejo de todo el mundo. Como en silencio, y mi estómago agradece ser llenado con alimento.

Sorprendéntemente, el día se hace muy corto y cuando me doy cuenta, ya es la hora de volver a casa. Nos borran el seño de las manos y recogen las hachas antes de montarnos en el camión.

- Vamos a ir a la Comunitaria a ver el desfile -me dice Zach mientras el camión se pone en marcha. -Como siempre.

Asiento con la cabeza.

La sala comunitaria, o la Comuntaria como solemos llamarla, es una amplísima habitación de la Colmena que tiene como función ser el centro de reunión de los propietarios. Realmente es solo una sala muy grande, con sillas destartaladas, juegos para los niños y un televisor que se compró entre todos los vecinos para aquellos que no dispusiesen de uno propio, como es el caso de mi familia.

Al llegar a la Colmena, finjo tener que ir a la verdulería para deshacerme de Zach y el resto de los hombres. Espero pacientemente en la esquina a que todos se hayan ido y me acerco corriendo hasta el bloque B.

14, 15, 16.. ¡17! Ahí está.

Miro a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que nadie me ve, y golpeo la puerta con los nudillos.

Noto al dueño mirar por la mirilla y acto seguido abrir los pestillos.

- Vaya, creí que no vendrías... -se sorprende mientras abre la puerta.

Entro rápidamente y él cierra la puerta.

Me encuentro en un saloncito más pequeño que el nuestro, pero en bastante mejores condiciones y además no cumple la función de dormitorio. La cocina cuenta con un mini frigorífico y un fregadero.

- Me lo he pensado mejor -reconozco, mirando los grises ojos de Robyn.

Me doy cuenta de que no lleva el uiforme de Agente, sino unos simples pantalones holgados de pijama y una camiseta gris de franela. Durante unos segundos me mira, incrédulo aunque finalmente esboza lo que quiere ser una sonrisa.

- Bien...bien... -asiente con la cabeza y mira a su alrededor: -La ceremonia de inauguración comienza dentro de un par de horas, puedes quedarte si quieres y...

- No, no -le corto. -Acabo de volver del bosque. Tengo que ir a casa, limpiarme un poco y cenar. Pero volveré en cuanto empiece, si te parece.

- Si, no hay problemas -Robyn parece aliviado al saber que me voy. -Ya sabes lo que te dije: puedes traer a tu familia.

Digo que si con la cabeza vagamente y me dirigo de nuevo a la puerta.

Ya fuera, suspiro profundamente. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Desde que tengo uso de razón, los adultos del Distrito me han enseñado a ver a los Agentes de la Paz como ha enemigos, pero, sin embargo, me es difícil meter a Robyn en el mismo saco, quizás porque en estos momentos está experimentando unos sentimientos muy parecidos a los míos.


	4. IV

**C**uando Robyn nos abre la puerta por la noche, me doy cuenta de que se ha cambiado de ropa.

Tammy lo mira boquiabierta, y la abuela frunce el ceño, no muy convencida. Sin embargo, las obligo a entrar con un suave empujón, y Robyn cierra la puerta cuando estamos dentro.

- Podéis sentaros dónde queráis -nos indica, señalando el sofá y los dos sillones.

Tammy me mira, pidiendo mi permiso, y cuando asiento con la cabeza se acomoda en un ladó del sofá. La abuela hace lo mismo en uno de los sillones y yo espero a que Robyn se siente en el sofá para hacerlo entre él y mi hermana.

Robyn enciende el televisor con el mando a distancia (un lujo que en La Colmena no nos podemos permitir) y todos contenemos el aliento mientras el cacharro se enciende. Por suerte, aún echan anuncios del Capitolio.

- Gracias por venir -dice Robyn suavemente.

- Gracias por invitarnos -responde la abuela, y a pesar de su tono seco, suena sincera.

Me ha costado mucho convencerla para que viniese, y no ha sido hasta el final cuando ha aceptado a regañadientes. Argumentó que no se fiaba de un Agente de la Paz, por muy joven que fuese o muy enamorado que estuviese. Yo tampoco, pero prefiero verlo aquí que en la Comunitaria, dónde no dejarían de oirse comentarios del tipo: «míralo, pobrecillo», «¡Siempre a los más débiles!» o «¡Pobre familia Roshannes!»

- ¿Tú eres de aquí? -pregunta Tammy a Robyn, con esa inocencia que sólo los niños tienen.

- No, que va -niega Robyn, sonriéndole levemente.

- ¿Eres del Capitolio? -interroga entonces mi hermana, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Ajá -asiente Robyn, y no parece muy cómodo diciéndolo.

- Pero los Agentes de la Paz provienen del Distrito 2 -les interrumpo yo, frunciendo el ceño.

O por lo menos eso es lo que nos enseñaron en el colegio.

- La mayoría -asiente Robyn -pero también hay algunos del Capitolio. Sobre todos chicos de familias pobres... A veces unirte al cuerpo de Agentes es la única solución para ganar dinero.

¿Familias pobres? ¿en serio? Me pregunto cuál será el concepto de pobreza en el Capitolio. Estoy a punto de preguntárselo a Robyn cuando Tammy chilla:

- ¡Ya empieza!

Rápidamente volvemos a cabeza al televisor, y la pantalla nos ofrece una imagen aérea del Centro de Renovación y sus alrededores, que están a rebosar de gente, ciudadanos del Capitolio que solo buscan un poco de diversión. Verlos ahí, tan tranquilos y sonrientes me hace odiarlos. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que están mandado a la muerte a veintitrés chicos inocentes? No, por supuesto que no. Ellos solo ven en los tributos una diversión más.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que este año no he visto las demás Cosechas, asi que no tengo ni idea de cómo son los otros participantes.

De pronto, las puertas del Centro de Renovación se abren, y el público grita emocionado. Los primeros en salir son los tributos del Distrito 1, montados en un espléndido carro tirado por dos preciosos caballos blancos. Tanto el chico como la chica son mucho más mayores y grandes que Romulus, cualquiera de los dos tiene el triple de posibilidades que mi hermano, aunque no me extraña. El Distrito 1 es el favorito del Capitolio, el que les abastece de piedras preciosas.

Los tributos salen en orden, y los analizo cuidadosamente, intentando adivinar quiénes son los más y los menos peligrosos. Por supuerte, en estos Juegos hay muchos tributos por debajo de los quince, y eso me da esperanzas.

Por fin sale el carro de nuestro Distrito, y todos miramos expectantes la pantalla del televisor.

El ver la cara de Romulus en primer plano me tranquiliza y pone de los nervios a la vez. Está de pie en el lado derecho, muy cerca de Keem, pero no se tocan. Romulus mantiene la mirada fija al frente y tiene los labios levementes fruncidos.

Analizo detalladamente su atuendo.

Le han teñido el pelo de un bonito y brillante verde oscuro, que resalta sobre su piel, a la que también han teñido aunque de marrón. Reparo entonces en sus ojos, que en vez de ser azules, son castaños. Me doy cuenta de que lo ha convertido en un árbol.

Lleva una malla de cuerpo entero del mismo marrón que su cuerpo, por lo que es difícil adivinar donde empieza el traje y termina la carne, y una especie de enredadera le cruza el pecho y las piernas.

Keem va exactamente igual que él, y se le ve relativamente relajada. Incluso se permite saludar al Capitolio un par de veces.

- ¡Son cómo árboles! -exclama Tammy, sorprendida.

No se porqué se asombra. Todos los años visten muy parecido a los tributos de nuestro Distrito.

Los tributos se dirigen hasta el Círculo de la Ciudad, en dónde el presidente Snow les espera para dar su habitual discurso.

Aunque por norma las cámaras deben enfocar a todos por igual, es el chico del Distrito 4 el que más veces sale en pantalla. Es un chaval grande, de hombres anchos y casi dos metros de altura. Tiene la cara cuadrada y verdadero aspecto de fiero. Los músculos de sus brazos son tan grandes como la cabeza de Tammy. ¿De dónde ha salido una mole como esa?

Tras finalizar el discurso y el himno nacional, los carros se dirigen al Centro de Entrenamiento, dónde los tributos permanecerán hasta que empiecen los Juegos.

- No ha estado mal -comenta Robyn, al cabo de un rato, cuando el desfile a terminado.

Me encojo de hombros. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Un año, los tributos de nuestro distrito fueron completamente desnudo a excepción de unas cuantas horas esparcidas por su cuerpo. Ambos eran negros, y seguramente sus estilistas lo encontraron divertido. Ellos, desde luego, no.

- ¿Y la familia de la chica? ¿Por qué no están ellos aquí? -la abuela dice lo que llevo preguntándome desde hace tiempo.

- Oh, ellos... -Robyn arquea las cejas, sorprendido, y deja caer los hombros. -Digamos que no tiene una... familia.

- ¿Tampoco tiene padres? -le pregunta Tammy abriendo muchos los ojos. -¿Cómo nosotros?

Robyn niega con la cabeza.

- Sí que tiene, claro. Pero... no se llevan bien... -me doy cuenta de que no quiere hablar.

- Ya está, Tamar -le digo a mi hermana en tono serio.

- Pero... -Tammy está dispuesta a seguir insistiendo.

- Ya, Tammy -le advierte la abuela, y la niña frunce el ceño y se cruza de hombros.

Robyn sonrie medio agradecido y suspira.

La abuela se levanta y yo hago lo mismo a la vez que cojo a Tammy de la mano.

- Creo... Nos vamos -me despido mientras tiro de Tammy para que ande. -Gracias por todo.

- No ha sido nada -aseguro Robyn mientras se dirige a abrir la puerta. -¿Volveréis la semana que viene?

Miro con disimulo a la abuela, situada detrás de Robyn, y veo que niega levemente con la cabeza.

- No creo -digo con sinceridad. -No es bueno ni para ti ni para nosotros que nos vean juntos.

El joven Agente se encoge de hombros y, aunque parece que va a decir algo, abre la puerta y se echa a un lado.

Salimos al corredor y ni siquiera nos molestamos en volver la vista, aunque a Robyn tampoco le importa, porque cierra la puerta en el acto.

- Ese chico es muy simpático -comenta Tammy de camino a casa. -Y no es malo. Tú me dijiste que todos los Agentes eran malos, Ris. ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuenta a...!

- ¡No! -la interrumpo, Tammy se asusta. -No, Tammy, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Será un secreto.

- ¿Y entonces qué digo, eh?

- Diles... -miro a la abuela, pidiéndole ayuda.

- ...que hemos visto la Ceremonia en la plaza. Comiendo caramelos de limón -finaliza ella.

- ¡Eso no es justo! -protesta Tammy mientras frunce el ceño. -¡No hemos comido caramelos!

- ¡Tammy...! -suspiro y le tiró cariñosamente del pelo. -Mañana te traeré caramelos, te lo prometo.

- ¿De limón?

- Y de fresa.

Es domingo, y no tengo que ir a trabajar. Sin embargo me levanto tan temprano como de costumbre y, con cuidado de no despertar a Tammy, me visto en silencio y salgo de casa.

Aún no ha terminado de salir el sol, y el aire fresco de la mañana me golpea en la cara y me despeja, cosa que agradezco pues siento como si las ideas bullesen en mi cabeza, incapaces de ordenarse y encontrar un sentido lógico que me haga pensar con claridad.

Intento ir paso a paso. Romulus no estuvo tan mal anoche, de hecho, seguramente se encuentre entre los 10 tributos preferidos por el Capitolio. Si su estilista sabe como sacarle partido, triunfará la noche antes de los Juegos, por lo que podrá conseguir varios buenos patrocinadores. Sin embargo, para eso tendrá que sacar una buena puntuación ante los Vigilantes. Pero, ¿cómo demonios puede conseguir Romulus una puntuación decente? ¿Qué se le da bien? Lo he visto trepar a los árboles, y lo hace de maravilla, con una agilidad casi irreal. Pero, ¿y si los sueltan en mitad de un desierto? Allí no habrá árboles a los que trepar. También sabe desaparecer. Si lo pierdes de vista un sólo segundo, se ha ido. Aún no sé como es capaz de hacerlo, pero puede y lo hace con mucha frecuencia. Si la situación no le gusta, simplemente se esfuma sin que nadie se percate.

Llego hasta una humilde calle comercial en la que más de la mitad de los locales están vacíos. Sólo sobreviven una pequeña panadería, una frutería y una tiendecita de ultramarinos que es mi principal objetivo. Sin embargo, aún es demasiado temprano como para que hayan abierto, así que apoyo la espalda contra la pared y espero pacientemente mientras jugueteó con las monedas de mi bolsillo, que tintinean entre mis dedos.

Me arrepiento de haberle dicho a Robyn que no íbamos a volver a su casa aunque sé que es lo mejor para todos. Si nos viesen entrando y saliendo de casa de un Agente de la Paz dejarían de hablarnos y a él seguramente lo despedirían. Sin embargo, tengo demasiadas preguntas y dudas, y sé que sólo él podría respondérmelas. Es del Capitolio y sabrá mejor que nadie en todo el Distrito 7 cómo funcionan las cosas allí. Además, siento cierta curiosidad por Keem Mallow desde que Robyn titubease anoche tanto cuando Tammy le preguntó por su familia. Aunque quizás no es bueno querer saber mucho del otro tributo, al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo enemiga de Romulus, nos guste o no. Quizás, cuánto menos sepa de ella, menos lamentaré su muerte. ¡Pero hay tantas cosas que quiero saber! ¿Cómo llegó a conocer a Robyn? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? Ahora que lo pienso, las palabras exactas de Robyn fueron: «Es mi... novia, si puede decirse así...» A lo mejor son sólo amigos y él siente algo más por ella. O no. O quizás Keem sea una de esas chicas de las farolas de detrás de la fábrica de papel... Me entra un escalofrío al pensar que puede ser una de ellas. Son chicas muy jóvenes en su mayoría, que se venden por unas pocas monedas o algo de comida caliente. Los Agentes de la Paz suelen rondar la zona cuando terminan su turno. Seguramente Robyn sea uno de ellos, y se ha encaprichado con Keem. Pero no, no parece ese tipo de hombre. ¡Aunque no deja de ser un ciudadano del Capitolio!

- ¿Estás esperando a que abra? -una voz de chica me saca de mis pensamientos.

A mi lado, abriendo las verja de la tienda de ultramarinos, hay una chica de cabello rizado y mejillas pecosas que me mira con una sonrisa. Se llama Katia Blossom y llevo enamorada de ella desde que tengo quince años, aunque, lógicamente, ella ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

- Sí... claro -respondo, intentando sonreírle, aunque lo que se dibuja en mi boca parece una burla.

- Has llegado muy temprano, no abrimos hasta las 7 y media -me reprocha ella, aunque parece que lo hace de broma.

Me apoyo en la pared y cruzo los brazos, adoptando lo que a mi parecer es una postura sexy, pero por la forma en la que me mira debo parecer estúpido, asi que rápidamente me pongo derecho.

- Lo sé, pero me desperté temprano -le explico mientras le ayudo a abrir.

Me agredece el gesto con otra sonrisa y entra en la tiendecita. Me espero en la puerta a que abra las ventanas y ventile un poco el interior, luego accedo tímidamente.

- Y bueno, ¿qué es eso por lo que has madrugado tanto? -me pregunta mientras se coloca lo que parece un delantal blanco y se sitúa tras el mostrador.

- Caramelos de limón y fresa -digo, y me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sonado, así que añado rápidamente: -Son para mi hermana pequeña.

Katia abre un bote de cristal, lleno de discos redondos de todos los colores, y seleccionado unos pocos amarillos y rosas. Los mete en una bolsita de plástico y me los da.

- Oye... -me mira con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. -Por casualidad... No me tomes a mal pero te pareces... ¿eres familia del chico tributo?

¡Pum! Ha sido como caer desde una altura considerable. Por unos minutos he sido capaz de olvidar todo ese asunto, pero ahora las palabras de Katia me han devuelto a la realidad cruelmente.

- Sí -digo secamente mientras me guardo la bolsa de caramelos en el bolsillo y pago.

Me mira con tristeza y se le nota que no sabe bien lo que decir.

- Si necesitas ayuda... Aquí podemos poner un pequeño bote para donativos. Seguro que a mi padre no le importará.

- Oh, ¿enserio? -me suavizo un poco. -Eso sería fantástico

.

Katia me indica que me espere un momento y se pierde en la trastienda. Al cabo de un rato vuelve a aparecer con un bote de cristal, un trozo de papel y un poco de fiso.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ro...?

- ...mulus -completo. -Romulus Roshannes. Con dos «n».

Los escribe en trozo de papel y lo pega en el bote. Leo lo que ha puesto «Ayuda a nuestro tributo Romulus Roshannes».

- La gente colaborará -me dice animadamente. -Siempre pueden dejar alguna que otra moneda.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad -digo de corazón, y la voz me tiembla.

No, no puedo ponerme a llorar delante de Katia.

- Por cierto, me llamo Katia.

Eso era algo que ya sabía, aunque finjo oír su nombre por primera vez.

- Muy bonito. Yo soy Riser.


	5. v

**V**í a Katia por primera vez pocos días después de que mi madre cayese enferma.

La abuela me mandó a la tienda de su familia a comprar una pastilla de caldo que, aunque eran relativamente caras, tenían mucho alimento, y a mi madre le hacía falta.

Katia estaba junto al mostrador, ordenando unas cajas de azúcar mientras su padre, el señor Blossom, atendía a los clientes. Entonces tendría alrededor de catorce años, y casi no me fijé en ella. Estaba demasiado preocupado por mi madre.

Cuando le pedí la pastilla de caldo al tendero, el precio que este me pidió era más de lo que yo le podía pagar.

- ¡Pero la necesito! -le rogué mientras intentaba alcanzar con la mano la pastilla que había sobre el mostrador.

Sin embargo, el señor Blossom fue más rápido, porque la cogió y la puso fuera de mi alcance.

- Por favor, es para mi madre -supliqué, con los ojos llorosos de la rabia. -¡Está enferma! ¡Necesita comer!

- Y yo que se me pague lo correspondiente -repuso el hombre secamente. -Venga, chico, que me espantas a la clientela.

Sabía que estaba dando una imágen patética de mi mismo, pero la abuela me había insistido tanto en la importancia de esa pastilla de caldo que sentía que la vida de mi madre dependía de ella.

- Por favor, le pagaré como sea la diferencia, ¡puedo trabajar! -le aseguré mientras me remangaba la camisa para asegurarle que era fuerte.

- No necesito más empleados, ¡vete ya, chaval! -el señor Blossom chasqueó la lengua y me señaló la puerta. -No puedo permitirme ir rebajando los productos.

Con las orejas rojas de ira y los puños apretados, no me quedó otra que salir. Me sentía tan mal que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Qué le diría a la abuela? No me reñiría, pero yo sentía que les había fallado a ella y a mamá. ¿Por qué teníamos que ser pobre? ¿Por qué el tendero no había podido hacer la vista gorda? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Espera! -miré a mi alrededor para saber si era a mí.

No había nadie más, así que sí, me llamaban.

- ¡Espera!

Al girarme, vi que la hija del tendero corría hacía hacia dónde yo estaba. Fue la primera vez que reparé de verdad en ella. No era muy alta, casi dos cabezas más bajas que yo. Tenía la cara redonda y las mejillas rojizas, no era difícil adivinar que a ella no le faltaba la comida. Sus grandes ojos de color chocolate me miraban tímidamente.

- Toma, lo necesitas -me dijo extendiendo su mano y enseñándome la pastilla de caldo mal envuelta en papel de periódico.

La miré perplejo.

- No puedo pagarlo, ya lo sabes -rechacé mientras me daba media vuelta.

- ¡No hace falta! -insistió ella mientras se ponía a mi altura. -Si tu madre la necesita, llévasela.

- ¿Y cómo es que tu padre ha cambiado de opinión, eh? -inquirí arqueando las cejas.

- Bueno... -titubeó. -No ha cambiado. Cree que estoy en la trastienda, ¡cogéla ya que me tengo que ir! -y dicho esto, me puso la pastilla en la mano y se alejó corriendo.

Me quedé en mitad de la calle, boquiabierto. En una mano tenía el dinero que me había dado mi abuela, y en la otra la pastilla de caldo que me había dado la chica.

Mi madre tomó la sopa, aunque no mejoró mucho.

Tardé meses en volver a la tienda de ultramarinos por temor a que el señor Blossom me reconociese, pero cuando volví, no pasó nada. Ni siquiera Katia parecía acordarse de mí.

Sin embargo, poco a poco empecé a saber cosas de ella. Supe su nombre y su edad, y a que colegio acudía. La observaba en secreto ir y venir sin que ella se percatase de mi presencia.

Cuando vuelvo a casa, Tammy y la abuela ya se han despertado y desayunan en silencio pan duro mojado en leche. Les dedico una sonrisa y me descalzo antes de unirme a ellas. La abuela ha tenido la buena idea de dejarme un poco de leche y trocitos de pan.

- ¿Tienes mis caramelos? -me pregunta Tammy sin rodeos.

- ¿Tus caramelos? -le doy un cariñoso pellizco en la nariz y me rio. -Son mis caramelos. Yo los he comprado. Yo he sido el que ha ido a por ellos.

- ¡Pero me los prometiste! -protesta Tammy frunciendo el ceño, mira a mi abuela reclamando su ayuda. -¡Dile algo, abu!

La abuela sacude la cabeza, se bebe su leche y me mira seriamente. «No la hagas enfadar», me dice con la mirada. Sacó los caramelos del bolsillo y se los doy.

- No te los comas todos o te dolerá la tripa -le advierto antes de que se levante. -¡Y comparte algunos con los Cathwidges!

Tammy deja su tazón en la pila de platos sucios y sale al trote del apartamento. Cómo es domingo, irá a pasar la mañana con los pequeños de los Cathwidges, unos niños medio asalvajados, con la cara siempre llena de chuerretes y una mirada grande y triste que me hace darles siempre algún caramelo.

Friego los platos y los amontono para que se sequen, luego hago las camas y me siento junto a la abuela.

- Mañana, cuando me paguen, iremos a comprar comida -le digo, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. -Y si podemos encontrar algún abrigo de segunda mano para Tammy, mejor.

- Puedo arreglar el de Romulus... -me propone la abuela casi en un susurro.

Durante unos segundos recapacito en lo que acaba de decir. Romulus sólo tiene un abrigo, una vieja y desgastada prenda que me perteneció a mi hace ya tiempo y que él heredó. Hacer que el abrigo pase a Tammy será sinónimo de decir que no hay esperanzas de que Romulus vuelva a casa vivo.

- Prefiero comprarle uno -rechazo con una media sonrisa. -Uno que no esté tan usado. Aunque tendremos que reducir un poco en comida. Pero no creo que sea problema.

No ahora que hay una boca menos que alimentar, aunque ese último comentario me lo guardo.

- La hija de los Blossom ha puesto un bote para donativos en la tienda de ultramarinos -comento para romper el incómodo silencio -para ayudar a Romulus.

- ¿De verdad? Qué buena idea -la abuela asiente con la cabeza. -Ya me comentaron algo parecido las vecinas para hacer aquí en La Colmena. A lo mejor logramos reunir el dinero suficiente para enviarle algo bueno.

- Pero, ¿el qué? -inquiero, agachando un poco la cabeza y mirándola tristemente. -¿Armas? Romulus no las querrá, ya lo sabes. ¿Comida? Quizás sí, aunque, ¿de qué calidad? Necesitaremos mucho dinero.

- ¿Y si consigue buenos patrocinadores? Ayer no estuvo del todo mal...

- ¡Da igual! ¿Viste al chico del 4? Era una auténtica bestia, podría matar a Romulus con una sola mano. ¿Y qué podría hacer Romu? ¿Tirarle pan a la cara?

Arrastro la silla hacia atrás y me levanto. Sé que me estoy empezando a cabrear, y no quiero pagarlo con la abuela. Sin decirle nada salgo de casa dando un portazo. Por el corredor me llegan risas infantiles, y tardo segundos en deducir que pertenecerán a Tammy y los otros niños. Efectivamente. Al asomarme al patio central la veo corretear detrás del pequeño Jesper Cathwidges. Ríen y se chillan unos a otros armando un gran barullo.

Al meterme la mano en el bolsillo, descubro que aún me quedan unas cuántas monedas de poco valor. En un primer momento pienso en ir a la taberna y gastármelas en alcohol. En el Distrito 7 tenemos una especie de cerveza negra muy amarga que, aunque no me gusta, la he tomado de vez en cuando. Sobre todo algunas tardes depués de volver del bosque. El alcohol no me sienta muy bien, y soy de los que se emborracha con facilidad. Por eso no suelo beber. No ser consciente de mis actos es algo que no me gusta.

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de pensar eso me siento culpable. No quiero ser de esos que se gastan el dinero de la familia en bebida. No podría mirar a Tammy a la cara nunca más.

Camino sin rumbo por las empinadas y sucias calles que rodean a La Colmena. Es una de las zonas más pobres del Distrito 7. Las casas, estrechas y oscuras, son de madera, por lo que los incendios son frecuentes. Basta con descuidar un poco el fuego de la cocina para que toda la casa arda. ¿Cuántas noches habré escuchado como los vecinos se levantaban y corrían a por cubos de agua? El fuego se propagaba por varias casas, y al terminar la noche, eran seis o siete familias las afectadas.

Los Agentes de la Paz, por supuesto, no hacen nada. Se quedan de brazos cruzados y miran casi con regocijo como las llamas devoran la vivienda y, con suerte para ellos, a alguna persona.

Quizás por eso me resulta raro pensar que Robyn es uno de ellos. Es demasiado... ¿delicado? No quizás no es esa la palabra. De todos modos, no encaja con el pérfil de Agente. Por lo poco que contó anoche, no está allí de forma «voluntaria». Dijo que era un de una familia pobre, pero, ¿cómo de pobre? ¿Cuál es el concepto de pobreza en el Capitolio? La televisión los muestras como personas extravagantes, superficiales e hipócritas. Siguen modas estúpidas y tienen más cosas de las que nadie en cualquier Distrito puediese soñar. Quizás puede que exista una zona que las cámaras no muestren, una zona donde la gente vive en casas pequeñas y no tiene el dinero suficiente para alimentar a toda la familia. Quizás la vida allí sea como en un Distrito. ¿Quizás? No, no creo que lleguen a estos niveles. No tienen ni Cosechas ni Agentes de la Paz. Me gustaría saber más sobre la vida de Robyn en el Capitolio, pero ya le dije que no íbamos a volver. Vernos con él no sería una buena idea. Nuestros amigos lo considerarían como una especie de traición, y a él lo despedirían. Entonces, ¿por qué está con Keem? Es algo que seguramente lleven en secreto.

Llego hasta una placita redonda y destartalada en la únicamente hay una fuentecita de la que no brota agua y un banco de madera. Me siento y, al darme cuenta de que el sol me da de lleno, me acomodo un poco más y cierro los ojos para disfrutar del calorcito que me invade. Me gusta tanto que cierro los ojos y me relajo. Me paso así un buen rato, y me permito olvidar por unos minutos todo lo relacionado con los Juegos del Hambre. Me dedico a pensar en Katia. Ya sabe mi nombre, y considero que es un gran paso. Fantaseo con la idea de casarme con ella. Quizás de buenas a primeras descubra que soy su amor platónico y quiera formar una familia conmigo. En ese caso, ¿estaría yo dispuesto? ¿Podría dejar a Tammy y a la abuela? Teóricamente me asignarían algun piso en La Colmena, pero no sería lo mismo. Acabaría teniendo hijos tarde o temprano y ya no podría ocuparme igual de mi hermana. ¿Tendría hijos? No es algo que quiera. No porque no me gusten los niños, sino porque no podría soportar que tuviesen que pasar por la Cosecha. ¿Querrá entonces casarse conmigo si no quiero tener una familia? Puede que Katia si quiera hijos, seguramente sí.

- ¿Riser?

Reconozco la voz en el acto. Abro los ojos a regañadientes y me encuentro cara a cara con Robyn. Lleva puesto su uniforme de Agente y tiene una bolsa de papel en una mano. Desde aquí puedo oler las patatas fritas y las alitas de pollo. Mi estómago ruge de hambre.

- ¿Te he despertado? -el chico tuerce la boca. -Perdona. Es que suelo venir aquí a comer y me ha sorprendido verte. Casi nunca hay nadie.

- Por eso me he tumbado -respondo secamente- porque no hay nadie.

- Ah, bueno... -Robyn se queda sin saber que hacer. -Entonces me iré mejor, ¿no?

Suspiro y me froto los ojos.

- Da igual, da igual... Siéntate.

Es curioso que yo le esté dando ordenes a un Agente de la Paz. Robyn se sienta a mi lado, dejando un espacio entre los dos para poner la bolsa de papel. La raja con cuidado para no tirar nada. Hay un buen montón de patatas fritas y más alitas de pollo que las que podríamos comprar en casa.

- ¿Has comido? Coge si quieres. Siempre acabo comprando más de lo que como -me indica. -Es que no me acostumbro a que aquí las cosas estén tan baratas.

- Pagarán bien, ¿no? -digo mientras sigo con la mirada el recorrido de una patata desde el papel hasta sus labios.

- No, no te creas. Lo justo. Además envío la mitad a casa -me explica Robyn a la par que me ofrece una alita. La cojo sin decir nada. -Pero es que en el Capitolio las cosas son carísimas. Con el mismo dinero con el que he comprado esto, no habría podido ni comprar el papel.

- Pero todo tiene más calidad -apostillo mientras le doy mordisquitos a la alita. Está aún caliente y ligeramente picante. Me encanta.

- No, no te creas. A fin de cuentas todo viene de los Distritos -repone Robyn.

Siento remordimientos al pensar en la escueta comida que la abuela y Tammy deben estar tomando en este mismo momento. No habrán podido echarle ni un trozo de carne al caldo. Intento quitarme ese sentimiento de culpabilidad deciéndome que, en el fondo, es culpa de la abuela por no querer seguir viendo a Robyn. No les voy a llevar nada que sea de él.

- ¿Seguro que no váis a seguir viniendo? -me pregunta Robyn al cabo de un rato. -Tu hermana parecía cómoda en mi casa...

- Pero mi abuela no. Oye, no insista. No vamos a ir -pongo los ojos en blanco. -Tu novia y mi hermano son enemigos. La supervivencia de uno depende de la muerte de otro. ¿Y si resulta que Keem mata a Romulus o Romulus mata a Keem? No vamos a ver eso juntos.

Robyn se remueve inquieto en su sitio y me siento mal. Lleva intentado ser amable todo el tiempo y yo no hago más que rechazarlo. Encima me ofrece parte de su almuerzo. Decido suavizar mi tono de voz y pregunto:

- Oye, Robyn, ¿qué hace a un chico del Capitolio meterse en el Cuerpo de Agentes?

- La pobreza -el Agente muerde una alita con desgana y suspira. -Ya te lo he dicho. También hay pobreza en el Capitolio. Barrios de chabolas que las cámaras no muestran. Yo crecí en uno de esos. En los colegios solían reclutar a chicos. Casi nadie quería, porque tampoco nos gustan los Agentes. Pero los más desesperados aceptábamos. Era tener un sueldo fijo y, además, nuestros padres tenían una boca menos que alimentar. Con trece años nos envíaban al Distrito 2 para entrenarnos. No había oportunidad de arrepentirse y volver a casa. A los dieciocho termina nuestra formación y nos destinan a algún Distrito. Éste es mi segundo destino, he estado tres meses en el Distrito 11.

- ¿Cómo es? -pregunto con curiosidad.

No existe relación entre los Distritos, ni siquiera sabemos que aspecto tienen los otros. En el colegio las explicaciones son muy escuetas. Nos enseñan dónde están situados y cuál es su principal actividad, pero poco más. Sé que el Distrito 11 es el de la agricultura, y que es uno de los más grande.

- Casi tan grande como el Capitolio -explica Robyn. -El Distrito 7 no sería ni una octava parte del 11. Y es aún más pobre. Hasta los niños pequeños tienen que trabajar. Hay muchas ganas de rebelión, pero tienen tan pocos recursos que no se atreven.

Un momento, ¿un Agente de la Paz me está hablando de las ansias de rebelarse de un Distrito? Robyn no está bien de la cabeza. Si alguien nos escuchase hablar en este momento, nos acusaría de conspiración contra el Capitolio y lo menos que nos podría pasar sería que nos convirtiesen en avox. Probablemente tomarían represalias contra nuestras familias y el Distrito 7 en general.

El pollo se ha quedado frío, pero aún así nos lo comemos todo. Siento remordimientos por Tammy mientras me chupo los dedos. Si no le digo nada, no sentirá envidia y será mejor.

- Oye, tengo que volver a hacer mi turno -me indica Robyn mientras se levanta. -Supongo que ya nos veremos...

- Lo dudo -le corto. -Trabajo todo el día.

- Pues entonces... adiós.

- Adiós.


	6. VI

**D**urante el resto de la semana, las cosas transcurren con aparente tranquilidad. No vuelvo a encontrarme con Robyn y el bote de la tienda de los Blossom se llena con una considerable cantidad de monedas.

De vez en cuando, echan un breve reportaje del Centro de Entrenamiento y puedo ver a Romulus, aunque no lo enfocan mucho. Aún así, parece estar bien, incluso se nota que ha engordado. Tiene que estar comiendo mejor que nunca en el Capitolio, y eso es bueno, porque necesitará estar en buena forma cuando entre en la Arena.

Keem también sale, y también tiene buen aspecto, cosa que me alegra y me preocupa a la vez. Aunque sea cruel decirlo, quiero que muera pronto para que Romulus tenga una contrincante menos. Los otros tributos, a excepción de un pequeño grupito de profesionales formado por los chicos del Distrito 1, 2 y 4, no parecen muy peligrosos. Son todos chiquillos escuchimizados, bastante jóvenes y con ojos llenos de miedo.

La mañana del día de las entrevistas cae también en domingo, así que puedo dormir un poco más. Doy vueltas en la cama, molestando a Tammy que está acurrucada contra mi espalda.

- ¡Ris, me vas a tirar! -protesta mi hermana mientras se pone encima de mí. -¡Para!

Giro sobre un costado para que caiga. Tammy se resbala y se hace un lío con las mantas.

- ¡Para! ¡Para! -protesta mientras me da puñetazos en los brazos. -¡Se lo voy a decir a la abuela!

- ¡Se lo voy a decir a la abuela! -repito poniendo su tono agudo. -¡Chivata!

La cojo en brazos y le hago cosquillas mientras ella intenta deshacerse de mis brazos dando patadas a diestro y siniestro.

Al cabo de un rato, la abuela sale de su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A qué se debe este alboroto? -pregunta con voz ronca mientras se frota los ojos.

Dejo a Tammy en el suelo y nos miramos con complicidad.

- Nada, abu -responde Tammy a la par que se estira. -Estábamos jugando.

La abuela suspira y bosteza, luego se dirige a preparar el desayuno. Como siempre, hay leche y pan duro. Ojalá tuviésemos aunque fuese un poco de mantequilla para untar. Pero la mantequilla es cara. Un poco de azúcar tampoco estaría mal. Pero si la mantequilla es cara, el azúcar es todo un lujo. A veces nos podemos permitir un botecito de miel, de la miel más barata que hay. Entonces sí que son buenos desayunos, incluso nos chupamos los dedos.

- Voy a ir a la tienda de los Blossom -anuncio después de dejar mis cosas en la pila de platos sucios. ¿Me acompñas, Tammy?

Mi hermana se lo piensa, aunque finalmente asiente con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Y me comprarás caramelos! -dice, felizmente.

- Si, claro, que te crees tú que tengo dinero -le pellizco la nariz. -Nanai. Hoy no. Vamos a ir a recoger el bote de los donativos, a ver si tenemos dinero suficiente para enviarle algo a Romulus cuando entre en la Arena.

Tammy hace pucheros y entrelaza los dedos por delante de la cara, suplicante. Me mantengo firme y niego con la cabeza. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y le doy un beso en la cabeza.

- Otro día.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Claro. Vamos.

Se pone de pie en la silla y se lanza a mi espalda. La sujeto bien para que no se caiga y, tras despedirnos de la abuela, salimos de casa. Tammy rodea mi cuello con sus delgados bracitos y de vez en cuando bota y señala a nuestro alrededor.

- Desde aquí se ve todo mejor -indica poco antes de llegar a la tienda. -Ser bajita no me gusta.

- No te preocupes, aún tienes que crecer mucho más -la animo.

- ¿Mucho, mucho?

- Muchísimo -sonrio y con cuidado la dejo caer al suelo.

Tammy me da la mano y juntos entramos en el ultramarino de los Blossom. Apenas hay un par de clientes, unas mujeres de rostro moreno y ropa gris que murmuran un saludo cuanto entramos. Katia las atiende desde detrás del mostrador, y al percatarse de mi presencia, me dedica una breve sonrisa. Tammy se suelta de mi y camina por entre los estantes absorta en los productos.

Con disimulo, veo que antes de irse, las mujeres echan una moneda cada una al bote de los donativos para Romulus. Se lo agradezco en el alma porque sé que, muy seguramente, no estén para ir haciendo eso con su dinero.

- Casi todo el mundo echa dinero cada vez que viene -me informa Katia mientras da la vuelta al mostrador y coge el bote.

- ¡Hay mucho dinero! -se interpone Tammy, me mira con inocencia. -¿A Romu le importará si cojo una moneda para caramelos?

- ¡Tammy! ¡Te dije antes que no! -la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella hacia mí.

Katia ríe.

- ¿Es tu hermanita?

- Sí, me llamo Tamar y tengo siete años. Pero todos me dicen Tammy -se presenta mi hermana solemnemente. Se deshace de mi mano y se acerca a Katia.

- Pues toma, Tammy -Katia se gira y coge un puñado de caramelos del bote que hay en el mostrador.

Tammy me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándome si puede aceptar el regalo. Asiente sutilmente con la cabeza y ella extiende la mano.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- No hay de qué, pequeña -luego me da el bote del dinero a mí.

- Oye, muchísimas gracias, de verdad -agradezco mientras me acodomo el bote en los brazos. -Puede... Termino mi turno a las ocho, y después puedo acercarme para ayudar con lo que sea, en serio. Quiero agradacéroslo de algún modo.

- No pasa nada, no tienes que agradecernos anda -Katia sacude la cabeza y juguetea con el pelo de Tammy. -Han sido los vecinos quienes han puesto el dinero, no yo.

Tammy desenvuelve un caramelo con delicadeza y se lo mete en la boca, luego me ofrece uno, aunque lo rechazo. Me quedo sin saber que hacer. ¿Debería irme? No me parece un gesto educado, aunque tampoco hago mucho de pie en mitad de la tienda. Katia también parece algo incómoda, porque no deja el pelo de Tammy quién está en su mundo chupando el caramelo de limón.

Afortunadamente, una mujer y su hijo pequeño entran en la tienda. Katia se apresura a atenderlos, y Tammy y yo nos despedimos de ella con la mano.

- ¡Suerte a tu hermano, Riser! -me grita cuando estamos ya en la calle.

¡Se acuerdo de mi nombre! No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de gozo y Tammy se da cuenta de ello, porque me dice:

- ¿Tú quieres ser novio de esa chica?

Me sonrojo en el acto y sacudo la cabeza.

- No digas tonterías, Tammy, ¿cómo voy a querer eso? Si casi no la conozco -menuda mentira acabo de soltarle.

- ¡Es guapa! Y buena -argumenta la niña.

- Te cae bien porque te ha dado los caramelos -le digo en tono burlón.

- ¡Si te casas con ella a lo mejor me regala dulces todos los días! -fantasea Tammy mientras saca otro caramelo del bolsillo de su vestido.

A medida que se acerca la tarde, me voy poniendo más y más nervioso, incluso arisco. Contesto con gruñidos cuando me hablan e, incluso, le grito a Tammy un par de veces. No es culpa de nadie, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pensar que quizás sea la última noche que Romulus pase con vida, me pone furioso. Siento ira contra todo. ¡Es mi hermano! No puede ser, no puede estar pasando esto. Es sólo un niño, un niño callado y serio que no tiene culpa de nada. Ninguno de los tributos tiene la culpa de nada, ni siquiera la mole del Distrito 4, quién tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar.

Cenamos carne de conejo y rebanadas de pan con queso de cabra. No es algo que podamos permitirnos normalmente, pero es una especie de homenaje a Romulus. Le encanta el conejo. Sin embargo, casi no pruebo bocado y termino por darle mi cena a Tammy quién se lo come todo encantada.

Poco antes de que comiencen las entrevistas, la abuela le pone a Tammy un grueso jerséy que le queda grande y le recoge el pelo en dos trenzas.

- ¿Vamos a ir a la Comunitaria? -pregunta la niña. -Yo prefiero ir a la casa del amigo de Ris.

Se refiere a la casa de Robyn.

- No, cariño. Vamos a ir a ver las entrevistas con nuestros amigos -dice la abuela mientras termina de acicalarla. -Así podrás estar con los Cathwigdes.

- ¡Prefiero al chico del pelo rojo! -insiste Tammy firmemente, y me mira para que la apoye.

Sinceramente, yo también lo prefiero. Lo voy a pasar mal esta noche y no quiero recibir decenas de palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda. Pero la abuela no quiere, y frunce el ceño.

- No y no, Tamar. Ese Agente no es nuestro amigo. Lo vamos a ver abajo y no se hable más.

- ¡Qué no! -Tammy se pone roja, como cuando era pequeña y estaba a punto de montar alguna rabieta. -¡No quiero! ¡Quiero verla con el chico!

Me acerco por la espalda y la rodeo con un brazo.

- Tammy, haz caso a la abuela -le pido con voz suave aunque tensa.

- No es justo -refunfuña mi hermana. -No quiero verlo con todo el mundo, y tú tampoco, Ris.

Tiene toda la razón del mundo.

- Hay que obedecer a la abuela -insisto.

La abuela nos mira, pone los ojos en blanco y suspira para calmarse. Se acerca a nosotros y nos abraza.

- Es difícil para todos -nos dice. -Por eso es mejor que estemos con nuestros amigos.

- Abuela, no creo que sea mejor... -empiezo, titubeante. -Ellos... ellos no se imaginan lo que sentimos... Ninguno de sus hijos ha sido tributo... todavía...

El viejo reloj que hay sobre el destartalado aparador nos indican que apenas quedan unos minutos para las diez. Miro a la abuela, quién sacude la cabeza dándose por vencida y se lleva las manos a la cabeza en un gesto cansado.

- Haced lo que queráis... -nos concede con voz ronca. -Yo lo veré abajo.

- Gracias -la beso fugazmente en la mejilla y cojo a Tammy en brazos. -¡Vamos!

Por el camino nos cruzamos con varios vecinos aunque ni siquiera me molesto en pararme a saludar. Muchos no de se dan cuenta de que somos los hermanos de Romulus, así que mejor para nosotros.

Robyn nos abre la puerta muy sorprendido pero se echa a un lado y nos deja pasar. Tammy se quita el jersey y, justo cuando nos estamos sentados, comienza el programa.

Hay un primer plano de Caesar Flickerman, quién lleva presentando las entrevistas desde un par de años antes de que yo naciese. Tanto su pelo, como sus ojos y sus párpados son plateados. Saluda alegremente a la audiencia y, con gestos exagerados y teatrales, se situa en el centro del escenario.

Habla un poco de la historia de los Juegos y no se demora en presentar a los tributos. Lo hace en orden y siempre la chica va antes que el chico.

Los tributos van dejando entreveer sus personalidades. Caesar congenia muy bien con ellos y les ayuda a que todo sea más fácil. La verdad es que incluso me cae bien, se nota que quiere que los tributos se sientan cómodos.

Intento ir familiarizándome con la cara de los tributos que parecen más peligrosos. Están por supuesto los dos del 1, el chico del 2, la mole de 4, que se llama Rex, y su compañera, Meritahti, que aunque no ganaría en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es muy inteligente.

Cuando llega el turno de Keem, noto con Robyn se tensa.

- ¡Buenas noches, Keem! -saluda Caesar con una amplia sonrisa que no deja de ser falsa.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

Lleva el cabello recogido en una cola alta a excepción de dos mechones rizados que le caen a ambos lados de la cara. La han maquillado con tonos dorados, y lleva un bonito vestido corto y vaporoso de color verde hoja con detalles dorados. Está muy guapa.

- Así que un nueve en tu sesión con los Vigilantes -comenta el presentador como si hablase con una amiga de toda la vida. -Eso está muy bien, ¿no? ¿Qué hiciste?

Keem esboza una encantadora sonrisa y entorna un poco los ojos.

- No puedo decirlo, ¿verdad? Pero, bueno, ya veréis mi especialidad cuando esté en la Arena.

La chica usa un tono de voz dulce y calmado, y parece segura de si misma. De pronto la veo como una jugadora a la que hay que tomar en serio.

Su entrevista, que dura tres minutos como todas, es bastante amena. Caesar y Keem forman un buen equipo. Sé que la chica se ha ganado al público con su cara de niña buena y sus respuestas ingeniosas. Le van a llover patrocinadores.

Cuando llega el turno de Romulus, mi hermano se coloca en su sitio con precaución. Ya no tiene el pelo verde, sino que ha vuelto a su rubio original. Lo lleva despeinado, aunque se nota que se lo han puesto así a conciencia. Le da un aire travieso y aniñado.

Viste unos pantalones cortos con tirantes y una camisa de cuadros remangada. Su ropa imita el atuento de leñador, aunque las telas son muchisimo más buena y los detalles están muy preparados.

- Buenas noches, Romulus. ¿Cómo te sientes al ser nuestro tributo más joven?

Romulus arruga la nariz, pensativo. Se rasca la barbilla y responde:

- Único -la respuesta provoca una carcajada general en el público y Romulus esboza una pícara media sonrisa.

Me permito respirar. Me alivia verlo comportarse con esa seguridad. Sé que por dentro debe estar muriéndose de nervios y miedo, pero no lo refleja.

- Sabes que los ganadores con tu edad son escaso. ¿Qué plan tienes?

- Bueno... -Romulus cierra un ojo y se muerde el labio inferior -Voy a luchar a mi manera.

Caesar asiente interesado y continúa con las preguntas.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando tu nombre salió en el sorteo, Romulus?

- Me asusté mucho -reconoce Romulus sinceramente mientras deja caer los hombros. El público emité un «oh» de ternura. -Me pareció imposible que mi nombre hubiese salido, ¡era mi primera cosecha! Además lo sentí mucho por mi familia.

- Claro, tienen que ser un golpe duro para tus padres... -Caesar mira a la cámara con pena.

- Oh, yo no tengo padres -le informa Romulus. -Están muertos. Pero vivo con mi abuela y mis hermanos, a los que quiero mucho.

Otro «oh» recorre el público. Romulus se los está ganando poco a poco.

Tammy me da la mano y sonrie.

- Romu lo está haciendo muy bien.

- Muy, muy bien -recalco y le indico con un dedo que se calle y que siga viendo la entrevista.

No hablan mucho más. Caesar comenta su cinco en los Entrenamientos y luego le deseaba mucha suerte. Romulus se marcha por la izquierda y segundos después aparece la chica del Distrito 8. Los tributos de los cinco Distritos restantes son chicos muy pobres y humildes en su mayoría. Llama mi atención la niña del 10, Avrielle, que sólo tiene un año más que Romulus aunque parece bastante más pequeña. Responde desafiante a las preguntas de Caesar, con la barbilla en alto. Se lleva mis respetos.

Después de que el chico del Distrito 12 se vaya, Caesar vuelve a desearles suerte a todos y despide el programa:

- ¡Qué la suerte esté de vuestra parte!

Y la pantalla del televisor se pone negra.

Robyn y yo nos miramos seriamente. Los Juegos del Hambre comenzarán en unas horas y ambos queremos que el tributo del otro muera para que el nuestro tenga más oportunidades.

Tammy bosteza y sentencio que ya va siendo hora de irse.

- Hasta mañana -me dice Robyn, aunque usa un tono interrogante.

- Hasta mañana -cargo a Tammy a mi espalda y asiento con la cabeza.

De vuelta a casa, sé que está noche no dormiré. Romulus tampoco.


	7. VII

La abuela llega casi un par de horas después de que nosotros nos hayamos acostado.

La oigo abrir la puerta y dejar algo sobre la mesa. Son monedas porque tintinean. Luego se dirige hacia su habitación y, al pasar por nuestro lado, se detiene unos instantes. Creo que va a darle un beso a Tammy de buenas noches, pero se para poco antes de rozar la frente de la niña con los labios y se vuelve a incorporar. Cierra la puerta de su habitación y el silencio reina de nuevo en el piso.

Tammy se ha dormido sobre mi, apoyando su cabecita despeinado en mi pecho, por lo que no puedo moverme porque, si lo hago, la despertaré y no quiero. Prefiero que duerma, nos quedan demasiadas noches en vela y cuántas más horas de sueño pueda acumular, mejor.

Me paso un brazo por debajo de la cabeza para acomodarme y miro al techo, pensativo.

Romulus estará ahora en una lujosa habitación del Centro de Entrenamiento y, seguramente, tampoco dormirá, aunque lo necesita más que nunca. Mañana tiene que estar lo más despejado posible. Quizás llore. Me lo imagino bocarriba en la cama, igual que estoy yo ahora, llorando sin nadie que lo consuele. Me gustaría pensar que a lo mejor Cressida Roocklas se ha mostrado compasiva con él y le ha dedicado algunas palabras de ánimo, pero es demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo.

Suspiro con desgana y Tammy masculla en sueños. Le acarició con delicadeza el pelo. La siento tan pequeña...

La noche se me hace eterna, y los brazos se me duermen. Tammy se mueve mucho en sueños y temo que esté sufriendo una pesadilla, pero no me atrevo a despertarla porque quizás este en un error y luego no pueda volverse a dormir.

Poco antes del amanecer, retiro con mucho cuidado el cuerpecito de Tammy. La niña se encoge sobre si misma y la tapo con una manta. Todavía faltan un par de horas hasta que tenga que levantarse.

Dentro de unas horas conducirán a Romulus a la Arena. Quizás no viva para ver un nuevo día, ni siquiera sé si llegará al mediodía. ¿Morirá hoy? En ese caso, ¿quién lo matará? No puedo imaginar a otra persona que no sea Rex, la mole del Distrito 4. Aunque puede ser cualquiera, incluso la niñita del 10. Pero no, Romulus no va a morir hoy. Saldrá corriendo de la Cornucopia, estoy seguro. Intentará refugiarse donde sea, dependiendo del paisaje que muestre la Arena en estos Juegos. Espero que haya bosque para que pueda ocultarse hasta que las cosas se calmen. Me pregunto si formará alianza con alguien, aunque son peligrosas, son la mejor manera de sobrevivir más tiempo. Sin embargo, hay que saber cuando irse, porque los aliados acaban matándose entre ellos tarde o temprano.

Desayuno pan duro y queso de cabra que sobró ayer. Mastico despacio, saboreando bien la comida y mientras trago, observo el dinero que hay sobre la mesa. Está el bote de la tienda de los Blossom y un puñado más que trajo ayer la abuela, seguramente de nuestros vecinos. Reconozco que es un gran gesto por su parte, porque muchos de ellos apenas tienen el suficiente como para procurar una comida al día a sus familias.

Supongo que la abuela lo llevará al Ayuntamiento luego para que lo envíen al Capitolio. Con los trenes de alta velocidad podrá llegar mañana a primera hora.

Salgo cuando el sol aparece por el horizonte y el frío me hiela la nariz. Zach Cathwidges me espera apoyado contra la pared.

- Buenos días, Zach -le saludo, acompañando mis palabras con un gesto de la cabeza.

Me da una palmadita en la espalda. Eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar ayer. Nos dirigimos en silencio a los camiones. Se nos unen otros leñadores con los que intercambiamos saludos pero no establecemos ninguna conversación.

- ¿Dónde te metiste ayer durante las entrevistas? Tu abuela no nos lo quiso decir -me pregunta en voz baja una vez nos hemos montado y acomodado en la parte trasera.

A mi lado, un hombre joven de cabeza despeinado y ojos legañosos está pendiente de nuestra conservación y apenas se molesta en disimular. Le doy la espalda y le respondo a Zach:

- Me fui con Tammy a casa de un amigo... No tenía ganas de ir a la Comunitaria... -explico usando el mismo tono bajo. -Y a la abuela le enfadó eso, aunque la entiendo.

Zach ladea la cabeza y, aunque quiere ser preguntándome, cambia de tema porque sabe que no le voy a contar más. El resto del camino me habla de Roc, su hijo mayor, que en un par de semanas cumplirá los dieciocho y será enviado al bosque con nosotros. De pequeños, Roc y yo solíamos jugar juntos. Era un niño risueño y travieso, y recuerdo que nos gustaba asustar a sus hermanas pequeñas, Ellen y Cyrine, con los gusanos que cogíamos del suelo. Pero después de que mi padre volviese, me fui alejando poco a poco de mis amigos. Perdí el contacto con ellos y me refugié en mi madre y mis hermanos. Sin embargo, reconozco que ahora echo de menos relacionarme con gente de mi edad.

Al llegar a nuestra zona de trabajo, y tras haber sido numerados como de costumbres, nuestros superiores nos reunen en su semicírculo.

- A las diez os avisaremos para que veáis el comienzo de los Juegos -nos explican mientras señalan el televisor que han llevado para la ocasión. -Veremos el pograma completo, es orden del Capitolio.

Asentimos entre murmullos. Aunque no quisiese verlo, me obligarían. Y es mejor hacer las cosas por buenas que hacerlas por las malas.

Luego nos divimos por grupos y nos dirigimos a la zona asignada.

Hoy soy incapaz de dar los hachazos de forma rítmica y ralentizo el trabajo de mis compañeros. Me miran con el ceño fruncido pero ninguno se atreve a recriminarme nada, se lo agradezco en silencio.

El sol empieza a calentar cuando los Agentes de la Paz nos llaman para ver el inicio de los Juegos. Tiro el hacha contra uno de los árboles y esta pasa muy cerca de un hombre de cabello caneso que me grita algo no muy agradable. Le pido disculpas con la cabeza y corro a coger un buen sitio.

Pienso en Tammy, que estará ahora mismo en el Salón de Actos del colegio. Seguramente la habrán sentado junto a la directora, como cada vez que un tributo es hermano de algún alumno. La directora se sienta siempre en la primera fila, visible para todo el mundo. Si Tammy llora, todo el colegio lo verá.

La abuela lo verá todo desde la Comunitaria. A estas hora no habrá mucha gente pues los hombres están conmigo en el bosque y la gran mayoría de las mujeres, en la fábrica de papel, eso sin contar con los niños que están en el colegio. Sólo quedarán ancianos y bebés.

El televisor se enciende justo cuando los tributos salen al exterior desde sus plataformas.

Una primera imagen de la Arena muestra lo que parece una bonita y tranquila extensión de campo. Sopla una suave brisa que juguetea con la hierba y las florecillas que crecen salvaje. Los veinticuatro tributos están en sus posiciones, alrededor de la Cornucopia de color dorado alrededor de la cuál se amontonan los objetos que les permitirán sobrevivir en los próximos días. Conforme más cerca están del cuerno, más útiles son. Veo mochilas llenas de provisiones y armas mortíferas que, en manos de los profesionales, se convertirían en la sentencia de muerte para el resto de los tributos.

A lo lejos se distingue un espeso bosque de árboles altos y fuertes. Un lugar idóneo para esconderse. En el lado opuesto hay un gran lago y, en el centro de este, una islita solitaria. Me pregunto si para llegar a él hará falta nadar. Seguramente el agua esté helada.

No sé si hay más terrenos en la Arena, porque la cámara se situa arriba de los tributos y la voz de un vigilante dice:

- ¡Qué comiencen los quincuagesimos quintos Juegos del Hambre!

A partir de ese momento, los tributos disponen de sesenta escasos segundos para inspeccionar con la mirada a su alrededor. La cámara pasa velozmente por todos y cada uno de ellos. Visten pantalones ajustados, botas de cordones y un jersey de cuello vuelto con el número de su Distrito bordado en el lado del corazón en amarillo. Todo completamente negro.

Veo a Romulus durante unos segundos aunque no soy capaz de descifrar la expresión de su rostro, porque suena un gong y todo se vuelve confuso.

Empiezan a correr sin una dirección fija.

La mayoría intenta coger como puede algo de la Cornucopia, aunque muchos se quedan en el camino.

El primero en morir es el chico del Distrito 8 a manos de Rex, la mole del 4. El chico ha intentado coger una mochila llena de comida, pero Rex que ya se ha hecho con un chuchillo le ha atravesado el pecho sin piedad y lo ha rematado con un golpe en la cabeza.

Busco desesperado a Romulus pero soy incapaz de localizarlo. A quién si encuentro es a Keem. La chica pelea con el tributo del 12 por un lanza. Ambos se miran con cautela y de vez en cuando se permiten echar un vistazo a la lanza. Keem parece más en forma, así que si la coge puede salir corriendo. Aunque lo más probable es que lo mate. Finalmente, es la chica del 3 la que se hace con la lanza y atraviesa al tributo del 12, pues el muchacho ha saltado sobre ella en un vano intento de recuperar el arma. Keem aprovecha y sale corriendo en dirección al bosque. Tiene suerte y se hace con un par de cuchillos antes de desaparecer de las cámaras.

¿¡Dónde está Romulus!? Todo es un completo caos. Hay muertos en el suelo y chicos ensangrentados que intentan huir. Es una auténtica carnicería.

- ¡Romulus! -el nombre escapa de mis labios mientras me acerco más y más a la pantalla.

¡Ahí está! La cámara lo enfoca justo cuando el chico del 5 lo inmoviliza con su propio cuerpo. Romulus, a quién el ataque le ha pillado desprevenido, abre mucho los ojos y se retuerce. Veo como el tributo enemigo saca un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Cómo si estuviese a cámara lenta, alza la mano para coger impulso.

- ¡ROMULUS! -estoy justo delante del televisor, aferrándome a la pantalla con ambas manos.

Pero entonces, el tributo del 5 grita y el cuchillo cae de su mano al suelo. Romulus aprovecha, le propina una patada y se deshace de sus brazos. ¿Qué ha pasado? Sorprendido, veo como el tributo cae al suelo y descubro que le ha matado: un arpón. Romulus también está sorprendido, pero él no tiene tiempo de averiguar quién lo ha lanzado. Lo coge y sale corriendo, sorteando a vivos y muertos, en la misma dirección que Keem.

Poco a poco los tributos que quedan con vida se van yendo. Sólo queda un reducido grupo de profesionales que se dedica a recoger todo con lo que pueden cargar. Son un total de seis: los dos tributos del 1, el chico del 2, la chica del 3 y los dos del 4. Ninguno tiene menos de quince años y todos gozan de una buena disposición física.

- ¡Aquí hay una barca hinchable! -chilla la tributo del 4, una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes mar.

Ahora lo comprendo. Con esa barca podrán ir a la isla del algo, lo que resulta una perfecta base.

El resto de los tributos se acerca a ella. Todos sonrien grotescamente.

La imagen cambia y muestra a la pequeña tributo del 10, que está herida de una pierna y avanza a trompicones hacia el bosque. Gime de dolor, y las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas al igual que la sangre. Debería pararse, pero es cuestión de vida o muerte que llegue al bosque para estar al amparo de los árboles.

- ¡Avrielle!

La chica alza la cabeza y se pone en guardia, empuñando una inservible navaja.

- ¡Soy yo, Avrielle! ¡Asuh!

Entra en pantalla el enclenque tributo del Distrito 6. Es un chico desgarbado, de lacio cabello negro y pequeños ojillos grises. No tendrá más de catorce o quince años.

La chica no baja el arma, aunque se muestra más relajada.

- ¿Te han herido? -el niño levanta las palmas de la mano, como diciéndole que no está armado.

- Me clavaron la navaja -explica Avrielle mientras esboza una mueca de dolor.

- Te puedo mirar la herida, pero antes hay que llegar al bosque -le dice Asuh, el chico, mientras hace al amago de ayudarla a caminar.

Pienso que quizás sea una estrategia, que la va a matar de un momento a otro. Sé que Avrielle piensa lo mismo, pero al cabo de un rato baja la navaja y asiente con la cabeza. De todos modos va a morir. Si no es a manos del chico, será desangrada. Pasa un brazo por los hombros del chico y él la sujeta por la cintura para ayudarla a andar.

La cámara vuelva hacia otra zona, bosque a dentro. Me da un vuelco el corazón cuando veo que el protagonista ahora es Romulus. Físicamente no sufre ningún daño, aunque se le ve asustado, muy asustado. Daría todo lo posible por estar ahora con él.

Mira a su alrededor y avanza despacio, abriéndose paso entre la maleza. Los árboles son tan espesos que apenas dejan pasar la luz del sol, por lo que todo está oscuro y casi no se le ve. Lleva en una mano el arpón y lo agita de vez en cuando, aunque no sabe usarlo. Camina con cautela porque sabe que no está sólo en el bosque. Al menos hay otros cinco o seis tributos, y no pueden estar muy lejos.

Se para delante de un árbol con ramas bajas y palpa el tronco con sus manos. Da un paso hacia atrás, mira arriba y se ajusta el arpón al cinturón. Luego se remanga y empieza a trepar. A pesar de que no parece un árbol fácil, pues apenas dispone de ramas lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar el peso de Romulus, mi hermano es capaz de llegar hasta arriba y en parte es gracias a la suela de las botas, que se clavan en la madera. Espero que los otros tributos tarden un poco en darse cuenta lo que pueden hacer con ellas.

Se sienta en una de las ramas superiores, que si tiene el grosor suficiente como para que mi hermano pueda pararse a descansar un momento sin peligro de que esta se quiebre y lo tire. Intenta otear en la distancia, pero hay demasiadas hojas como para que sea posible. Se relame los labios y se seca el sudor de la frente, entonces me doy cuenta de que necesita agua, y no hay por los alrededores.

La imagen cambia de nuevo y ahora enfoca a Keem. La chica está encaramada en un árbol, aunque sólo se agarra con un brazo, porque con el otro blande un cuchillo hacia el suelo. Abajo se encuentra la chica del Distrito 8, quién ha conseguido hacerse con una de las mochilas más grandes y, descansando sobre el tronco del mismo árbol, inspecciona el contenido sin saber que apenas le quedan segundos de vida. El cuchillo cae, y la chica del 8, tarda unas milésimas en reaccionar, pero la sangre brota pronto de su cabeza y ella se desmaya. Keem salta al suelo, la toca con el pie y la chica emite un débil gemido de dolor. La tributo de mi Distrito se arrodilla a su lado, coge el cuchillo por la empuñadura y lo clava aún más en la cabeza de la chica, moviéndolo para que entre mejor. La chica del Distrito 8 grita y de buenas a primeras, muere. Keem saca el cuchillo, limpia la sangre en el jérsey del cadáver y, tras murmurar un _«lo siento»_, coge la mochila y sale de allí corriendo.

Un primer plano nos muestra el rostro atemorizado del chico de Distrito 11. Está en la linde del bosque, sentado en el suelo con una mochilita verde entre los brazos. Es también un tributo bastante joven, de piel muy morena y cabello crespo. Saca una caja de cerillas, una botella de agua y un poco de carne seca envuelta en papel. No es mucho, aunque por lo menos tiene algo más que Romulus. Mira a su alrededor, lo guarda todo de nuevo y se carga la mochilita al hombro. Se pone una mano en forma de visera y escruta con la mirada en dirección a la Cornucopia. A lo lejos se divisa las figuras de Avrielle y Asuh. El chico del 11 se pone alerta y sale corriendo hacia el bosque, pues no está armado.

La chica del Distrito 12 se ha hecho con una cerbatana y un puñado de dardos que, seguramente, estarán envenenados. Los envuelve en un trozo de tela que pertenecerá al jersey de algún tributo muerto y se lo mete en el cinturón. Hace lo mismo con la cerbatana. Luego se retira un mechón de cabello de la cara y se rasca la nariz. A diferencia de la mayoría de los tributos, no ha corrido al bosque, sino que se ha detenida detrás de una gran roca, a una distancia peligrosa de la Cornucopia, en la que todavía siguen los profesionales. Pero viene del Distrito 12 y allí han tenido menos ganadores incluso que aquí en el 7. Se atreve a mirar por encima de la roca y observa como los profesionales se organizan en la distancia. Se dirigen al lago, así que ella puede huir tranquilamente en dirección contraria, pero no lo hace, si no que sigue sentada, recobrando fuerzas. ¿A qué espera?

Otra vez enfocan a los profesionales, quiénes intentan descubrir como inflar la barca hinchable.

- ¡¿No hay ni un maldito inflador!? -ruge el chico del Distrito 1.

Aunque no es tan grande como Rex, también tiene un aspecto fiero. Su compañera le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice:

- Cálmate, Phileen, no pierdas los nervios el primer día.

- ¡Buscad el maldito inflador! -Phileen se deshace de su mano y mira a sus aliados con superioridad.

Rex le pega un empujón por detrás y le dice que baje esos humos. Phileen parece dispuesto a comenzar una pelea, pero los otros se interponen y los separan.

Entonces la pantalla se pone negra y aparece el símbolo del Capitolio.

Me retiro del televisor, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro profundamente. Oigo que alguien dice:

- Los Juegos han comenzado.


	8. VIII

**V**olvemos a nuestros puestos, y ni siquiera paramos a comer. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo viendo el inicio de los Juegos.

Me encuentro mucha más ánimo, y todos se dan cuenta, porque mi ritmo aumenta y mis hachazos están llenos de vitalidad.

Romulus ha sobrevivido a la Cornucopia, uno de los momentos más cruciales de los Juegos. Calculo que han muerto unas ocho o nueve personas, lo que tampoco es mucho. Hubo uno año, antes de que Romulus y Rem naciesen, que murieron más de la mitad de los tributos en la Arena.

Sin embargo, es de vital importancia que encuentre agua y comida. Sobre todo agua. No sería agradable verlo morir de deshidratación. Pero, ¿dónde hay agua? Me acuerdo del lago y rezo para que no sea la única fuente de agua disponible en la Arena. Algunos tributos han consegido botellas, aunque se les acabarán muy pronto.

Volvemos al Distrito al atardecer, muertos de hambre. Me gustaría cenar un buen filete con guarnición, aunque sé que lo que me espera en casa es una sopa aguada.

- Esta noche veras el resumen en la Comunitaria con nosotros, ¿verdad? -la pregunta de Zach se asemeja más a una orden.

Miro directamente a sus ojos castaños, los ojos de un padre de familia que en el fondo no son tan distintos a los de mi propio padre. Me gustaría decirle que sí, para que sonría y me de una palmada en el hombro. Pero no puedo. Sé que me pondré histérico, y no quiero que toda La Colmena me vea reaccionar como en el bosque, aferrándome entre gritos al televisor.

- Lo siento, pero la veré en casa de nuestro amigo -sacudo la cabeza.

- No le puedes hacer eso a tu abuela -insiste Zach.

Nos hemos quedado solos en la entrada del edificio, incluso se han ido los camiones. La tenue luz del atardecer proyecta nuestras largas sombras.

El comentario de Zach me hace fruncir el ceño, ¿quién se cree que es para hablarme así? Podría contestarle que la abuelta tampoco puede hacernos esto a Tammy y a mí, pero mejor no buscar pelea.

- Mira, Romulus es mi hermano y pienso afrontar esto a mí manera. Y lo siento si no es cómo todo el mundo espera, ¿vale? -le espeto de mala gana.

Zach suspira, se frota la nariz y me da una palmadita en la mejilla que me descoloca. ¿A qué viene eso?

- Si te entiendo, Riser. Pero debes entender también a tu abuela. La pobre es muy mayor y sólo os tiene a ti y a tus hermanos... y ahora Romulus está en los Juegos. La otra noche, durante las entrevistas, no dejó de llorar ni un sólo momento, por eso llegó más tarde a vuestra casa, porque no quería que la viéseis así. Tenéis que estar a su lado y apoyarla.

Voy a decir algo, pero lo máximo que consigue es quedarme con la boca abierta. Zach ha conseguido que me sienta realmente mal. Subimos las escaleras en silencio y nos despedimos con un gesto de la cabeza cuando llegamos a mi puerta. Abro con cuidado y antes de que pueda poner un pie dentro, Tammy salta a mis brazos.

- ¡¿Has visto a Romu!? ¡Lo ha hecho genial! -Tammy se cuelga de mi cuello y yo la alzo para que me pueda dar un beso en la mejilla.

- Por supuesta, ¿qué esperabas? Es un Roshannes -le pellizco cariñosamente la nariz y la dejo en el suelo.

La abuela, que prepara la cena, levanta la vista y me mira, pero no dice nada. Suspiro profundamente y me siento junto a ella. Pela las patatas en silencio y metódicamente la corta en taquitos para que parezca que hay más.

- Abuela... -empiezo.

- ¿Mmm? -se concentra en las patatas.

- Esta noche veremos el resumen en la Comunitaria.

Deja el cuchillo sobre la mesa, pone lo que acaba de cortar un un montoncito mayor y luego me abraza. En un primer momento, la reacción me pilla por sorpresa, aunque correspondo con otro abrazo.

- ¿Entonces no iremos a casa de Robyn? -pregunta Tammy, obligándonos a separarnos.

- Hoy no, princesa -asiento con la cabeza. -Hoy vamos a ir con la abuela.

Tammy protesta y me pide ir a casa de Robyn. Pero no cedo, no hoy. Mañana intentaré hablar con la abuela para que nos deje ir a la casa del Agente de la Paz, incluso intentaré convencerla para que venga con nosotros. Aunque no creo que quiera. No, seguramente no querrá. Keem se ha mostrado como una fría concursante al atravesar la cabeza de la tributo del Distrito 8. No le ha temblado la mano en ningún momento, y sé que representa un auténtico peligro. Sin embargo, dudo que mate a Romulus. Los tributos del mismo Distrito rara vez se matan entre ellos. Tampoco se alían nunca, es como una especie de ley no escrita. Ahora que lo pienso, está bien que no tenga reparos en matar a nadie, así también le quitará contrincantes a mi hermano. Sólo espero que los profesionales la maten antes de que lo hagan entre ellos.

La abuela me dice que ha llevado el dinero al Ayuntamiento para que lo manden al Capitolio. Lo que hagan con él ya es decisión de Roocklas e Iky Plumer, espero que sepan usarlo bien. ¿Habrá conseguido algún patrocinador Romulus? Es un logro que un tributo de 12 años sobreviva a la Cornucopia, sobre todo cuando no pertenece a ninguno de los Distritos preferidos. Quizás algún ciudadano del Capitolio se haya sorprendido y quiera ayudarlo.

Sacudo la cabeza y me digo a mi mismo que fanteseo demasiado. De todos modos, volveré mañana por la tarde a la tienda de los Blossom para llevar el bote, no creo que a Katia le importe que lo vuelva a poner. Así a demás la veré de nuevo.

Después de cenar nos abrigamos y bajamos a la Comunitaria con un par de sillas porque no sabemos si habrá suficientes. Todavía no hay muchos vecinos, pero todos se acercan a saludarnos y a decirnos palabras de ánimo. Si supiesen lo poco que me gusta que lo hagan, no dirían nada.

Entonces me acuerdo de Robyn, quién nos estará esperando en su casa. Me giro, busco a la abuela y le digo:

- ¡Vuelvo en un momento!

Luego salgo corriendo a su casa.

Me cruzo con los Cathwidges, que bajan en grupo a la Comunitaria. Zach me lanza una mirada de desconcierto, pero le hago un gesto afirmativo con la mano y sigo mi camino.

Golpeo tres veces la puerta de Robyn con los nudillos y mientras espero a que abra, me meto las manos en los bolsilos. Miro nervioso a mi alrededor, no quiero que nadie me vea.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! -Robyn entreabre la puerta y saca y su cabeza pelirroja.

- Robyn... -el chico abre más la puerta pero no paso.

- ¿Y Tammy? Tenía un regalo para ella -Robyn mira a ambos lados del corredor, buscando a mi hermana pequeña.

¿Por qué demonios se comporta así? Me pone de los nervios.

- ¡Robyn! Tammy está abajo, en la Comunitaria. Hoy veremos el resumen con los vecinos...

El joven Agente me mira, y veo que está decepcionado. Abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Sin embargo, abre un poco más la puerta y veo que sobre la mesa hay una bandeja con dulces. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Parece que haga lo que haga, alguien va a terminar mal. Y hoy le ha tocado a Robyn.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Pero tenemos que estar con nuestra abuela. Te prometo que mañana vendremos.

- No, si lo entiendo -Robyn sacude la cabeza. -La familia es lo primero, ¿verdad?

Sí, la familia es lo primero. Casi siempre.

Me da pena dejarlo sólo, sobre todo ahora que ha tenido el detalle de comprarle dulces a mi hermana. No me gusta hacer sentir mal a la gente, y menos a Robyn, que a pesar de ser un Agente de la Paz se ha mostrado tan amable conmigo.

- Espera, llévale los dulces a tu hermana -Robyn entra y coge la bandeja.

- No hace falta, déjalos. Mañana no los tomaremos -digo, aunque la verdadera razón es que no quiero que los vecinos me vean bajar con una bandeja de pasteles porque me costaría inventar una excusa para explicar de dónde los he sacado.

- Está bien. Mañana nos los tomaremos -Robyn suspira y se apoya en la puerta. -Será mejor que te vayas. Está apunto de empezar.

- Sí, claro. ¡Hasta mañana!

Robyn me despide con un movimiento de la mano y salgo corriendo a la Comunitaria.

Llego justo a tiempo para ver como el seño del Capitolio invade la pantalla y como Caesar Flickerman entra en escena. Sorteo a los vecinos y me siento junto a la abuela. Tammy está a mis pies, apoyando la espalda en mis piernas.

- ¡Buenas noches, queridos telespectadores! -dibuja una amplia y falsa sonrisa que deja al descubriento sus brillantes y antinaturales dientes. -¡Bienvenidos a los quincuagesimos quintos Juegos del Hambre!

La cámara se va movimiento poco a poco, y sigue a Caesar por el escenario.

- Ha sido un primer día muy movidito, ¿verdad? -el público grita, emocionado.

La gente del Capitolio dispone de un canal exclusivo para los Juegos, por lo que pueden saber lo que pasa en la Arena las veinticuatro horas del día. En los distritos debemos esperarnos a los resúmenes del día y a pequeños fragmentos que ponen de vez en cuando.

Me pregunto asustado si habrá habido alguna muerte más. Lo más normal es que no. Los tributos están demasiado ocupados organizándose para salir a matar tan pronto.

- ¡Diez muertos! Nada más y nada menos -anuncia Caesar, sin borrar la falsa sonrisa de su rostro. -Y ya se han formado las primeras alianzas.

¿Por qué no deja de hablar y ponen de una maldita vez las escenas de la Arena? Sin embargo, comenta un poco las alianzas de los profesionales y la que han formado los tributos del 6 y del 10, Asuh y Avrielle. No pasa por alto que es una alianza curiosa, ya que ella está herida.

Por fin ponen en pantalla las fotos de todos los tributos y, uno a uno, tachan a los que han muerto. La chica del 2, el chico del 3, el del 5, la chica del 6, los dos del 8, los dos del 9, la chica del 11 y el chico del 12.

Hay un muerto más que esta mañana, aunque no sé quién es. Acto seguido ponen la repetición de todas y cada una de las muertes.

Miro a Tammy, reprochándome por dentro el dejar que vea semajante masacre, pero su hermano mayor forma parte de ella en contra de su voluntad y no me parecería justo prohibirle ver los Juegos.

Repiten la rápida muerte del chico del 8 a manos de Rex. Es tan rápida que incluso debería considerarse un afortunado. Al chico del 5, un chico espigado de ojos color miel, lo mata el tributo del 1, que si no recuerdo mal, se llama Phileen. Es un golpe seco en la cabeza con una piedra, pero lo suficientemente potente como para matarlo en el acto. Creo que me alegro, fue él quién intentó matar a Romulus y lo habría conseguido si aquel arpón lanzado por una mano desconocida no lo hubiese atravesado. ¿Debo alegrarme por su muerte? En el fondo sé que no, pero no puedo evitarlo.

La tecera muerta es la del chico del 12, el que quería coger la misma mochila que Keem y al que acabó matando la chica del 3. Sin embargo, el compañero de esta, no tiene tanta suerte, porque es alcanzado por un cuchillo lanzado a ciegas por el tributo del 4. Los dos tributos del 9, que aparentemente deciden luchar juntos, se enfrentan a los del 2. La chica del 2 clava un puñal en el cuello del chico del 9, que cae al suelo. La chica sonrie, pero rápidamente es acertada en la cabeza con el cuchillo de la tributo del Distrito 9. Paradójimante, ella también muere a manos del chico del 2.

La Cornucopia va despejándose poco a poco. Sólo quedan loso tributos y la chica del 6, quién decide que es mejor salir corriendo. Huye con lo que parece una tienda de campaña portátil, pero los profesionales la alcanzan y le dan muerte de una forma dolorosa y desagradable. No entiendo cómo son capaces de disfrutar, porque por la expresión de sus caras parece que lo hacen.

Sale Keem matando a la chica del 8, y por último, la chica del 11 que es alcanzada por una piedra puntiaguda que el chico del 10 le lanza con una honda.

Me gustaría saber cómo se llaman, porque así podré sentir más sus muertes. No dejo de pensar que son chicos como los que me rodean, que hasta hace poco vivían tranquilamente en sus respectivos Distritos. Intento imaginar el horror que deben de sentir sus familias y noto un nudo en el estómago.

Caesar Flickerman lamenta las muertes y le da el pésame a las familias, luego la pantalla muestra la Arena en directo.

Los profesionales siguen en la Cornucopia, sentados alrededor de la barca que no han podido hinchar aún. Comen pequeñas porciones de arroz y queso. Por lo que hablan, entiendo que su objetivo es buscar el inflador, al parecer es de vital importancia porque la barca es demasiado grande como para inflarla a pulmón. Intento recordar sus nombres. Los tributos del 1 se llaman Phileen y Sphenne, y ambos son extremadamente guapos. El nombre del chico del 2 es Druso, y tiene un ojo verde y el otro marrón, lo que le da un aspecto un tanto siniestro. Xannah se llama la tributo del Distrito 3, una chica larguiricha que seguramente use gafas, porque entrecierra los ojos para poder enfocar la mirada. Los tributos del 4 son Rex, aunque yo le llamo la mole, y Meritahti, que aunque parece indefensa, es un arma de matar. No sé si mañana recordaré tantas palabras.

Resulta macabro verlos conversar, porque todos sabemos que se acabarán matando los unos a los otros en cuestión de días. Apuesto por Rex y Phileen como posibles supervivientes, aunque Druso parece también bastante peligroso.

Avrielle y Asuh han llegado hasta lo que parece un desnivel del bosque, y se han sentado entre unas rocas que los ocultan. El chico, que viene del Distrito 6, ha vendado la pierna de Avrielle con una manga de la camiseta de la propia chica y la mantiene en alto. Al parecer la herida no es muy profunda y dentro de un par de días podrá volver a caminar, pero saben que no disponen de tanto tiempo. Forman una pareja curiosa. Los dos son muy jóvenes, y están asustados. No sé que planean hacer.

Romulus está de rodillas junto a un riachuelo que parece que acaba de encontrar. Menos mal, por lo menos la deshidratación ya no es un problema para él. Alza la cabeza, se retira el pelo de la cara y sigue caminando. Debe buscar un lugar seguro para descansar, y lo mejor que puede hacer es trepar a un árbol, aunque no sé si lo hace, porque la imagen cambia y nos muestra a Keem, quién mordisquea un trozo de carne en conversa que ha sacado de la mochila. Ella si que se ha subido a un árbol, y por la forma en la que ha colocado las cosas, deduzco que tiene intención de quedarse allí a dormir.

La chica del 12 sigue en la misma posición que esta mañana, agazapada tras la roca. Ella si que se está muriendo de sed, literalmente. Ahora es el momento ideal para que salga corriendo, y no sé por qué no lo hace. En lugar de huir, arma la cerbatana y, agachada, avanza hacia los profesionales. Todo está oscuro, y apenas se la ve, gracias en parte a su ropa negra. Sin embargo, tropieza y cae, y el ruido alarma a los profesionales, quienes se ponen alerta, cogen sus armas y se levantan.

- ¡Aquí! -avisa Sphenne mientras se sienta sobre la chica del 12 para inmovilizarla.

Ella se retuerce y patalea, pero Sphenne es más fuerte y puede con ella. El resto llega, armas en mano, y acaban con ella. A decir verdad es una muerte rápida, porque están cansados. Se oye un cañonazo y los profesionales se retiran de nuevo a la Cornucopia, ninguno repara en la cerbatana que ha caido al suelo.

Del chico del 11 apenas muestran nada, porque se ha dormido entre unos matorrales. Usa la mochila como almohada. Es una imprudencia dormir a ras del suelo, dónde es blanco perfecto para los otros tributos.

La chica del 5, la última que queda, ha corrido en dirección opuesta a todos, y ahora está cerca del lago, y a una distancia prudente de los profesionales. En esa zona apenas hay árboles, aunque si arbustos entre los que se esconde. Está herida, y una mancha de sangre le rodea el hombro izquierdo, cuyo brazo correspondiente cuelga inerte a un lado de su cuerpo.

La imagen vuelve al Capitolio, dónde Caesar muestra sorprendio la reciente muerte de la tributo del 12.

Entonces me doy cuenta de cuál era la intención de la chica. No quería matar a los profesiones; quería pinchar la barcha. Hubiese sido un buen ataque, porque los profesionales planean usar la islita como base para guardar sus provisiones. Es una lástima que la hayan descubierto.

Caesar despide por esta noche el programa, no si antes recordar un número de teléfono al cuál pueden llamar y donar dinero para ayudar a los tributos.

Agacho la cabeza para ver como esta Tammy, y descubro que su rostro presenta un enfermizo tono amarillento. La cargo sobre mi regazo y la abrazo.

- Tranquila... -le froto los brazos para calentarla. -Romulus está bien.

Aunque lo único que quiero ahora es volver a casa y acostar a mi hermana, los vecinos nos rodean y comentan animados los Juegos. La mayoría coincide en que tienen esperanzas en Romulus y en la sorpresa que Keem les ha dado matando tan cruelmente a la chica del 8. Me veo obligado a intercambiar algunas palabras de cortesía. Finalmente, y tras media hora que me resulta una eternidad, logramos irnos gracias a que Zach les grita a los vecinos que ya va siendo hora de dormir.

Tammy se adormece por el camino, y al llegar a casa sólo tengo que tumbarla en la cama. Ni me molesto en quitarle la ropa para no despertarla. Suspiro profundamente, le deseo buenas noches a la abuela y me siento en la mesa de la cocina, apenas iluminado por las luces del exterior.

Hoy ha sido el día más largo de toda mi vida, aunque sé que no será el que más.

**V**olvemos a nuestros puestos, y ni siquiera paramos a comer. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo viendo el inicio de los Juegos.

Me encuentro mucha más ánimo, y todos se dan cuenta, porque mi ritmo aumenta y mis hachazos están llenos de vitalidad.

Romulus ha sobrevivido a la Cornucopia, uno de los momentos más cruciales de los Juegos. Calculo que han muerto unas ocho o nueve personas, lo que tampoco es mucho. Hubo uno año, antes de que Romulus y Rem naciesen, que murieron más de la mitad de los tributos en la Arena.

Sin embargo, es de vital importancia que encuentre agua y comida. Sobre todo agua. No sería agradable verlo morir de deshidratación. Pero, ¿dónde hay agua? Me acuerdo del lago y rezo para que no sea la única fuente de agua disponible en la Arena. Algunos tributos han consegido botellas, aunque se les acabarán muy pronto.

Volvemos al Distrito al atardecer, muertos de hambre. Me gustaría cenar un buen filete con guarnición, aunque sé que lo que me espera en casa es una sopa aguada.

- Esta noche veras el resumen en la Comunitaria con nosotros, ¿verdad? -la pregunta de Zach se asemeja más a una orden.

Miro directamente a sus ojos castaños, los ojos de un padre de familia que en el fondo no son tan distintos a los de mi propio padre. Me gustaría decirle que sí, para que sonría y me de una palmada en el hombro. Pero no puedo. Sé que me pondré histérico, y no quiero que toda La Colmena me vea reaccionar como en el bosque, aferrándome entre gritos al televisor.

- Lo siento, pero la veré en casa de nuestro amigo -sacudo la cabeza.

- No le puedes hacer eso a tu abuela -insiste Zach.

Nos hemos quedado solos en la entrada del edificio, incluso se han ido los camiones. La tenue luz del atardecer proyecta nuestras largas sombras.

El comentario de Zach me hace fruncir el ceño, ¿quién se cree que es para hablarme así? Podría contestarle que la abuelta tampoco puede hacernos esto a Tammy y a mí, pero mejor no buscar pelea.

- Mira, Romulus es mi hermano y pienso afrontar esto a mí manera. Y lo siento si no es cómo todo el mundo espera, ¿vale? -le espeto de mala gana.

Zach suspira, se frota la nariz y me da una palmadita en la mejilla que me descoloca. ¿A qué viene eso?

- Si te entiendo, Riser. Pero debes entender también a tu abuela. La pobre es muy mayor y sólo os tiene a ti y a tus hermanos... y ahora Romulus está en los Juegos. La otra noche, durante las entrevistas, no dejó de llorar ni un sólo momento, por eso llegó más tarde a vuestra casa, porque no quería que la viéseis así. Tenéis que estar a su lado y apoyarla.

Voy a decir algo, pero lo máximo que consigue es quedarme con la boca abierta. Zach ha conseguido que me sienta realmente mal. Subimos las escaleras en silencio y nos despedimos con un gesto de la cabeza cuando llegamos a mi puerta. Abro con cuidado y antes de que pueda poner un pie dentro, Tammy salta a mis brazos.

- ¡¿Has visto a Romu!? ¡Lo ha hecho genial! -Tammy se cuelga de mi cuello y yo la alzo para que me pueda dar un beso en la mejilla.

- Por supuesta, ¿qué esperabas? Es un Roshannes -le pellizco cariñosamente la nariz y la dejo en el suelo.

La abuela, que prepara la cena, levanta la vista y me mira, pero no dice nada. Suspiro profundamente y me siento junto a ella. Pela las patatas en silencio y metódicamente la corta en taquitos para que parezca que hay más.

- Abuela... -empiezo.

- ¿Mmm? -se concentra en las patatas.

- Esta noche veremos el resumen en la Comunitaria.

Deja el cuchillo sobre la mesa, pone lo que acaba de cortar un un montoncito mayor y luego me abraza. En un primer momento, la reacción me pilla por sorpresa, aunque correspondo con otro abrazo.

- ¿Entonces no iremos a casa de Robyn? -pregunta Tammy, obligándonos a separarnos.

- Hoy no, princesa -asiento con la cabeza. -Hoy vamos a ir con la abuela.

Tammy protesta y me pide ir a casa de Robyn. Pero no cedo, no hoy. Mañana intentaré hablar con la abuela para que nos deje ir a la casa del Agente de la Paz, incluso intentaré convencerla para que venga con nosotros. Aunque no creo que quiera. No, seguramente no querrá. Keem se ha mostrado como una fría concursante al atravesar la cabeza de la tributo del Distrito 8. No le ha temblado la mano en ningún momento, y sé que representa un auténtico peligro. Sin embargo, dudo que mate a Romulus. Los tributos del mismo Distrito rara vez se matan entre ellos. Tampoco se alían nunca, es como una especie de ley no escrita. Ahora que lo pienso, está bien que no tenga reparos en matar a nadie, así también le quitará contrincantes a mi hermano. Sólo espero que los profesionales la maten antes de que lo hagan entre ellos.

La abuela me dice que ha llevado el dinero al Ayuntamiento para que lo manden al Capitolio. Lo que hagan con él ya es decisión de Roocklas e Iky Plumer, espero que sepan usarlo bien. ¿Habrá conseguido algún patrocinador Romulus? Es un logro que un tributo de 12 años sobreviva a la Cornucopia, sobre todo cuando no pertenece a ninguno de los Distritos preferidos. Quizás algún ciudadano del Capitolio se haya sorprendido y quiera ayudarlo.

Sacudo la cabeza y me digo a mi mismo que fanteseo demasiado. De todos modos, volveré mañana por la tarde a la tienda de los Blossom para llevar el bote, no creo que a Katia le importe que lo vuelva a poner. Así a demás la veré de nuevo.

Después de cenar nos abrigamos y bajamos a la Comunitaria con un par de sillas porque no sabemos si habrá suficientes. Todavía no hay muchos vecinos, pero todos se acercan a saludarnos y a decirnos palabras de ánimo. Si supiesen lo poco que me gusta que lo hagan, no dirían nada.

Entonces me acuerdo de Robyn, quién nos estará esperando en su casa. Me giro, busco a la abuela y le digo:

- ¡Vuelvo en un momento!

Luego salgo corriendo a su casa.

Me cruzo con los Cathwidges, que bajan en grupo a la Comunitaria. Zach me lanza una mirada de desconcierto, pero le hago un gesto afirmativo con la mano y sigo mi camino.

Golpeo tres veces la puerta de Robyn con los nudillos y mientras espero a que abra, me meto las manos en los bolsilos. Miro nervioso a mi alrededor, no quiero que nadie me vea.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! -Robyn entreabre la puerta y saca y su cabeza pelirroja.

- Robyn... -el chico abre más la puerta pero no paso.

- ¿Y Tammy? Tenía un regalo para ella -Robyn mira a ambos lados del corredor, buscando a mi hermana pequeña.

¿Por qué demonios se comporta así? Me pone de los nervios.

- ¡Robyn! Tammy está abajo, en la Comunitaria. Hoy veremos el resumen con los vecinos...

El joven Agente me mira, y veo que está decepcionado. Abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Sin embargo, abre un poco más la puerta y veo que sobre la mesa hay una bandeja con dulces. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Parece que haga lo que haga, alguien va a terminar mal. Y hoy le ha tocado a Robyn.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Pero tenemos que estar con nuestra abuela. Te prometo que mañana vendremos.

- No, si lo entiendo -Robyn sacude la cabeza. -La familia es lo primero, ¿verdad?

Sí, la familia es lo primero. Casi siempre.

Me da pena dejarlo sólo, sobre todo ahora que ha tenido el detalle de comprarle dulces a mi hermana. No me gusta hacer sentir mal a la gente, y menos a Robyn, que a pesar de ser un Agente de la Paz se ha mostrado tan amable conmigo.

- Espera, llévale los dulces a tu hermana -Robyn entra y coge la bandeja.

- No hace falta, déjalos. Mañana no los tomaremos -digo, aunque la verdadera razón es que no quiero que los vecinos me vean bajar con una bandeja de pasteles porque me costaría inventar una excusa para explicar de dónde los he sacado.

- Está bien. Mañana nos los tomaremos -Robyn suspira y se apoya en la puerta. -Será mejor que te vayas. Está apunto de empezar.

- Sí, claro. ¡Hasta mañana!

Robyn me despide con un movimiento de la mano y salgo corriendo a la Comunitaria.

Llego justo a tiempo para ver como el seño del Capitolio invade la pantalla y como Caesar Flickerman entra en escena. Sorteo a los vecinos y me siento junto a la abuela. Tammy está a mis pies, apoyando la espalda en mis piernas.

- ¡Buenas noches, queridos telespectadores! -dibuja una amplia y falsa sonrisa que deja al descubriento sus brillantes y antinaturales dientes. -¡Bienvenidos a los quincuagesimos quintos Juegos del Hambre!

La cámara se va movimiento poco a poco, y sigue a Caesar por el escenario.

- Ha sido un primer día muy movidito, ¿verdad? -el público grita, emocionado.

La gente del Capitolio dispone de un canal exclusivo para los Juegos, por lo que pueden saber lo que pasa en la Arena las veinticuatro horas del día. En los distritos debemos esperarnos a los resúmenes del día y a pequeños fragmentos que ponen de vez en cuando.

Me pregunto asustado si habrá habido alguna muerte más. Lo más normal es que no. Los tributos están demasiado ocupados organizándose para salir a matar tan pronto.

- ¡Diez muertos! Nada más y nada menos -anuncia Caesar, sin borrar la falsa sonrisa de su rostro. -Y ya se han formado las primeras alianzas.

¿Por qué no deja de hablar y ponen de una maldita vez las escenas de la Arena? Sin embargo, comenta un poco las alianzas de los profesionales y la que han formado los tributos del 6 y del 10, Asuh y Avrielle. No pasa por alto que es una alianza curiosa, ya que ella está herida.

Por fin ponen en pantalla las fotos de todos los tributos y, uno a uno, tachan a los que han muerto. La chica del 2, el chico del 3, el del 5, la chica del 6, los dos del 8, los dos del 9, la chica del 11 y el chico del 12.

Hay un muerto más que esta mañana, aunque no sé quién es. Acto seguido ponen la repetición de todas y cada una de las muertes.

Miro a Tammy, reprochándome por dentro el dejar que vea semajante masacre, pero su hermano mayor forma parte de ella en contra de su voluntad y no me parecería justo prohibirle ver los Juegos.

Repiten la rápida muerte del chico del 8 a manos de Rex. Es tan rápida que incluso debería considerarse un afortunado. Al chico del 5, un chico espigado de ojos color miel, lo mata el tributo del 1, que si no recuerdo mal, se llama Phileen. Es un golpe seco en la cabeza con una piedra, pero lo suficientemente potente como para matarlo en el acto. Creo que me alegro, fue él quién intentó matar a Romulus y lo habría conseguido si aquel arpón lanzado por una mano desconocida no lo hubiese atravesado. ¿Debo alegrarme por su muerte? En el fondo sé que no, pero no puedo evitarlo.

La tecera muerta es la del chico del 12, el que quería coger la misma mochila que Keem y al que acabó matando la chica del 3. Sin embargo, el compañero de esta, no tiene tanta suerte, porque es alcanzado por un cuchillo lanzado a ciegas por el tributo del 4. Los dos tributos del 9, que aparentemente deciden luchar juntos, se enfrentan a los del 2. La chica del 2 clava un puñal en el cuello del chico del 9, que cae al suelo. La chica sonrie, pero rápidamente es acertada en la cabeza con el cuchillo de la tributo del Distrito 9. Paradójimante, ella también muere a manos del chico del 2.

La Cornucopia va despejándose poco a poco. Sólo quedan loso tributos y la chica del 6, quién decide que es mejor salir corriendo. Huye con lo que parece una tienda de campaña portátil, pero los profesionales la alcanzan y le dan muerte de una forma dolorosa y desagradable. No entiendo cómo son capaces de disfrutar, porque por la expresión de sus caras parece que lo hacen.

Sale Keem matando a la chica del 8, y por último, la chica del 11 que es alcanzada por una piedra puntiaguda que el chico del 10 le lanza con una honda.

Me gustaría saber cómo se llaman, porque así podré sentir más sus muertes. No dejo de pensar que son chicos como los que me rodean, que hasta hace poco vivían tranquilamente en sus respectivos Distritos. Intento imaginar el horror que deben de sentir sus familias y noto un nudo en el estómago.

Caesar Flickerman lamenta las muertes y le da el pésame a las familias, luego la pantalla muestra la Arena en directo.

Los profesionales siguen en la Cornucopia, sentados alrededor de la barca que no han podido hinchar aún. Comen pequeñas porciones de arroz y queso. Por lo que hablan, entiendo que su objetivo es buscar el inflador, al parecer es de vital importancia porque la barca es demasiado grande como para inflarla a pulmón. Intento recordar sus nombres. Los tributos del 1 se llaman Phileen y Sphenne, y ambos son extremadamente guapos. El nombre del chico del 2 es Druso, y tiene un ojo verde y el otro marrón, lo que le da un aspecto un tanto siniestro. Xannah se llama la tributo del Distrito 3, una chica larguiricha que seguramente use gafas, porque entrecierra los ojos para poder enfocar la mirada. Los tributos del 4 son Rex, aunque yo le llamo la mole, y Meritahti, que aunque parece indefensa, es un arma de matar. No sé si mañana recordaré tantas palabras.

Resulta macabro verlos conversar, porque todos sabemos que se acabarán matando los unos a los otros en cuestión de días. Apuesto por Rex y Phileen como posibles supervivientes, aunque Druso parece también bastante peligroso.

Avrielle y Asuh han llegado hasta lo que parece un desnivel del bosque, y se han sentado entre unas rocas que los ocultan. El chico, que viene del Distrito 6, ha vendado la pierna de Avrielle con una manga de la camiseta de la propia chica y la mantiene en alto. Al parecer la herida no es muy profunda y dentro de un par de días podrá volver a caminar, pero saben que no disponen de tanto tiempo. Forman una pareja curiosa. Los dos son muy jóvenes, y están asustados. No sé que planean hacer.

Romulus está de rodillas junto a un riachuelo que parece que acaba de encontrar. Menos mal, por lo menos la deshidratación ya no es un problema para él. Alza la cabeza, se retira el pelo de la cara y sigue caminando. Debe buscar un lugar seguro para descansar, y lo mejor que puede hacer es trepar a un árbol, aunque no sé si lo hace, porque la imagen cambia y nos muestra a Keem, quién mordisquea un trozo de carne en conversa que ha sacado de la mochila. Ella si que se ha subido a un árbol, y por la forma en la que ha colocado las cosas, deduzco que tiene intención de quedarse allí a dormir.

La chica del 12 sigue en la misma posición que esta mañana, agazapada tras la roca. Ella si que se está muriendo de sed, literalmente. Ahora es el momento ideal para que salga corriendo, y no sé por qué no lo hace. En lugar de huir, arma la cerbatana y, agachada, avanza hacia los profesionales. Todo está oscuro, y apenas se la ve, gracias en parte a su ropa negra. Sin embargo, tropieza y cae, y el ruido alarma a los profesionales, quienes se ponen alerta, cogen sus armas y se levantan.

- ¡Aquí! -avisa Sphenne mientras se sienta sobre la chica del 12 para inmovilizarla.

Ella se retuerce y patalea, pero Sphenne es más fuerte y puede con ella. El resto llega, armas en mano, y acaban con ella. A decir verdad es una muerte rápida, porque están cansados. Se oye un cañonazo y los profesionales se retiran de nuevo a la Cornucopia, ninguno repara en la cerbatana que ha caido al suelo.

Del chico del 11 apenas muestran nada, porque se ha dormido entre unos matorrales. Usa la mochila como almohada. Es una imprudencia dormir a ras del suelo, dónde es blanco perfecto para los otros tributos.

La chica del 5, la última que queda, ha corrido en dirección opuesta a todos, y ahora está cerca del lago, y a una distancia prudente de los profesionales. En esa zona apenas hay árboles, aunque si arbustos entre los que se esconde. Está herida, y una mancha de sangre le rodea el hombro izquierdo, cuyo brazo correspondiente cuelga inerte a un lado de su cuerpo.

La imagen vuelve al Capitolio, dónde Caesar muestra sorprendio la reciente muerte de la tributo del 12.

Entonces me doy cuenta de cuál era la intención de la chica. No quería matar a los profesiones; quería pinchar la barcha. Hubiese sido un buen ataque, porque los profesionales planean usar la islita como base para guardar sus provisiones. Es una lástima que la hayan descubierto.

Caesar despide por esta noche el programa, no si antes recordar un número de teléfono al cuál pueden llamar y donar dinero para ayudar a los tributos.

Agacho la cabeza para ver como esta Tammy, y descubro que su rostro presenta un enfermizo tono amarillento. La cargo sobre mi regazo y la abrazo.

- Tranquila... -le froto los brazos para calentarla. -Romulus está bien.

Aunque lo único que quiero ahora es volver a casa y acostar a mi hermana, los vecinos nos rodean y comentan animados los Juegos. La mayoría coincide en que tienen esperanzas en Romulus y en la sorpresa que Keem les ha dado matando tan cruelmente a la chica del 8. Me veo obligado a intercambiar algunas palabras de cortesía. Finalmente, y tras media hora que me resulta una eternidad, logramos irnos gracias a que Zach les grita a los vecinos que ya va siendo hora de dormir.

Tammy se adormece por el camino, y al llegar a casa sólo tengo que tumbarla en la cama. Ni me molesto en quitarle la ropa para no despertarla. Suspiro profundamente, le deseo buenas noches a la abuela y me siento en la mesa de la cocina, apenas iluminado por las luces del exterior.

Hoy ha sido el día más largo de toda mi vida, aunque sé que no será el que más.


	9. IX

**D**espierto bañado en sudor frío.

Me incorporo de golpe y me retiro el cabello húmedo de la frente. Miro a mi alrededor, aunque todo está demasiado oscuro cómo para poder ver algo con una claridad decente.

He tenido una pesadilla, lo sé. Pero no logro recordar que he soñado exactamente, aunque estoy casi seguro que Romulus salía, y mis padres. Mis padres. ¡Cuánto los hecho de menos en estos momentos! Ojalá estuviesen aquí, aunque quizás sea mejor que no vean como se va desestructurando la familia poco a poco.

La cabeza me duele, es como si alguien con un martillo invisible me estuviese golpeando insisténtemente en las sienes. Cierro los ojos, los aprieto con fuerza y tomo aire, pero el dolor no cesa.

Me levanto y Tammy se agita al notar como me separo de ella, pero le acaricio un brazo y sigue durmiendo. Camino descalzo hasta la puerta y salgo al corredor. Coloco una silla bajo el picaporte para evitar que se cierre cuando esté fuere.

Me apoyo contra la barandilla y mira al cielo, en el que se pueden distinguir las estrellas con total claridad. Una vez mi padre me dijo que la gente del Capitolio era incapaz de ver las estrellas debido a la cantidad de luz que tenía la ciudad. ¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Creo que me asfixiaría si viviese allí, rodeado de tanta tecnología innecesaria. A veces pienso que allí no saben ponerse límites, que siempre quieren más y más aunque lo que tengan ya sea más que suficiente.

Bostezo y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

Me pregunto a mi mismo que haría si me diesen la oportunidad de mudarme al Capitolio. Aunque siempre lo estoy criticando, no puedo negar (sería un estúpido si lo hiciese) que sus condiciones de vida dan mil vueltas a las de los Distritos. No hay Cosechas, ni escasez de alimento, ni miedo a los Agentes de la Paz. Los jóvenes pueden seguir formándose después de los dieciocho, y la media de vida es muy superior. Comen todo y cuánto quieren, y pueden dedicarse a moldear sus cuerpos porque no tienen más preocupaciones que ir a la moda. ¿Trabajan? Supongo que sí, aunque muchos pasarán el día sentados cómodamente mientras en los Distritos las personas mueren debido a las malas condiciones laborales.

Me gustaría hablar con Romulus y preguntarle sobre su impresión sobre el Capitolio, aunque tampoco habrá visto mucha más que el Centro de Entrenamiento. Sin embargo, ha tenido que disfrutar de una buena comida, mil veces mejor que la jamás podremos comer aquí. Confio. en que haya estado cómodo.

Pienso en Katia y en las ganas que tengo de verla. Mañana por la tarde volveré a la tienda con el bote de los donativos, quizás esté y podamos hablar un poco. Desearía conocerla mucho más, llegar a ser su amigo. Pero para Katia no soy más que el hermano del joven tributo, seguramente lo máximo que sienta por mi sea pena.

Me froto los brazos con las manos y noto que empiezo a quedarme frío. Entro en casa, cierro la puerta y me acurruco junto a Tammy, que duerme profundamente.

Me digo a mi mismo que tengo que dormir, que no puedo seguir así o acabaré por caerme de sueño en mitad del bosque y corro el riesgo de que me manden al calabozo por no cumplir correctamente con mi trabajo.

Por la tarde, al llegar a casa, no me molesto ni en quitarme la chaqueta. Le doy un beso a la abuela y a Tammy y cojo el bote para ir a la tienda de los Blossom. Mi hermana se ofrece a acompañarme, pero rechazo su propuesta con un movimiento rápido de la mano antes de irme.

Me llevo una sorpresa cuando, al entrar, descubro que es el padre y no ella la que está tras el mostrador. Se da cuenta de que estoy allí, levantaba la mirada del cuaderno en el que hace unas cuentas y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

No sé que hacer para irme sin parecer idiota, así que hago todo lo posible para disimular el bote que tengo entre las manos.

Cierra el cuaderno de un manotazo y tira el lápiz sobre el mostrador.

- ¡Habrá que tener poca vergüenza! -brama, mientras sale de su sitio y se acerca a mí.

Doy un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

- ¡Te aprovechas de mi hija y vuelves a por más! -arqueo las cejas, sorprendido, aunque no me atrevo a decir nada. Podría echarme a correr, pero entonces remataría la imagen de estúpido que ese hombre tiene que tener de mí. Me decido a contestarle.

- ¡Eso no es así! Katia se ofreció a poner el bote de los donativos -le explico, intentando no elevar demasiado el tono de voz.

- ¡Katia no tienen ni voz ni voto en mi tienda! -repone el hombre. Cada vez que dice una palabra se acerca más a mí, y creo que me quiere pegar.

El señor Blossom es más bajo que yo, aunque tiene los hombros anchos y el mentón cuadrado, y seguramente un buen puñetazo suyo duela bastante. Tiene los ojos pequeños, levemente rasgados y muy juntos el uno del otro. Huele levemente a alcohol, y supongo que esconderá alguna botella debajo del mostrador. Resulta paradójico que un hombre como aquel haya tenido una hija como Katia. Me pregunto como será la madre, a quién nunca he visto aunque por lo que sé, está viva.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Katia sale de la trastienda con una caja de latas en conservas entre las manos. Lleva el pelo recogido en una cola alta y un jersey holgado de chico que no le favorece. Cuando se da cuenta de que su padre está tan cerca de mí, se le cambia el color de la cara. Deja corriendo la caja en el suelo y se interpone entre nosotros dos.

- Déjalo, papá -le pide.

- ¡Dile que en esta tienda no nos dedicamos a pedir limosna! -gruñe el hombre mientras la empuja.

Por unos instante, la sopresa me paraliza, pero luego cojo a Katia por los hombros y la separo de su padre. Siento que si vuelve a tocarla, saltaré sobre él.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! -Katia sube el tono de su voz y pone orden. -Riser no volverá a la tienda, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora deja que se vaya.

El señor Blossom gruñe algo indescifrable para mis oídos y vuelve a su posición tras el mostrador. Katia me pone una mano enn la espalda y me apremia para que salga de la tienda. Lo hago y ella me sigue.

- Oye, siento mucho esta escenita -se disculpa cuando ya estamos fuera del alcance de su padre.

- No, no te disculpes -le pido. -Si la culpa ha sido mía. Tu padre tiene razón.

- A ver... -Katia suspira. -Le da demasiada importancia al negocio, no te lo tomes como algo personal. Además, no se le da bien el trato con la gente, por eso suelo ser yo la que atiende a los clientes.

- No hace falta que lo jures -intento sonreir y ella me devuelve una tímida sonrisita.

Entonces me cambio el bote de mano, y ella se da cuenta. Lo mira con la nariz arrugada, pensativa y se pellizca la ceja. Me hacen gracia esos gestos, aunque no creo que deba reirme.

- En cuanto a eso... -se para a pensar. -Creo que tiene arreglo. No pondré el bote a la vista, simplemente iré diciéndoselo a los clientes a medida que vayan entrando, así mi padre no se dará cuenta.

- No, prefiero que no lo hagas, en serio -me oculto el bote tras la espalda. -No quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa.

- Venga ya, suena como si estuviésemos haciendo una travesura y no es así. ¿Acaso no quieres ayudar a Romulus? -me pregunta.

- ¡Claro que sí! -pero sigo sin darle el bote. -Pero, de verdad, no quiero buscarte problemas con tu padre.

- Eso ya es cosa mía, tú no te preocupes -Katia me quita el bote y da un paso hacia atrás. -Pásate por la tienda dentro de una semana a la misma hora, ¡te espero por la puerta de atrás!

Y sale corriendo, dejándome con una cara de completo bobo. No obstante, no tengo tiempo para quedarme sorprendido, porque el resumen comenzará dentro de poco y aún tengo que hablar con la abuela sobre el asunto de ver los Juegos en casa de Robyn.

Por el camino me digo a mi mismo que, quiera o no quiera, esta noche Tammy y yo veremos las repeticiones en casa de nuestro amigo Agente. En cierto modo se lo debo, me supo mal haberlo dejado plantado anoche.

Volvemos a cenar caldo de patatas, aunque hoy la abuela se ha permitido echar un poquito de carne que acaba toda en el plato de Tammy.

- Abuela -no sé cómo comenzar. Dejó la cuchara en mi plato vacío y la miro, dubitativo. -Abuela, hoy veremos el resumen en casa de Robyn.

Tammy nos mira, con los ojos muy abiertos por la expectación.

La abuela se lo piensa y frunce el ceño. Parece que va decir que no, y entonces no tendré más remedio que discutir con ella, cosa que no me apetece y menos a una hora escasa de ver los resúmenes de los Juegos.

- Está bien -acaba diciendo para mi sorpresa.

Suspiro aliviado y asiento con la cabeza.

Robyn nos recibe con una triste sonrisa. Acaricia el pelo a Tammy y nos señalaba el sofá para que nos sentemos. Mi hermana, que coge confianzas demasiado rápido, se descalza y se medio tumba. La miro seriamente, pero Robyn me aseguro que no pasa nada y deja que Tammy se quede así. Luego saca los dulces de ayer y los coloca en una mesita que hay frente al televisor. Tammy los mira, golosa, y se relame los labios, dispuesta a atacar. Pero sutilmente le indico que no lo haga. Nuestra madre me enseñó que primero hay que esperar a que el anfitrión te ofrezca.

- A Keem y a Romulus parece que no les ha ido del todo mal -comenta Robyn, como queriendo entablar una conversación.

Tammy cambia de posición sin dejar de mirar los dulces y le doy un pellizquito en el brazo para que no se tan descarada.

- Han pasado una de las pruebas más difíciles -asiento con la cabeza. -Ahora sólo tienen que sobrevivir.

Intento sonar divertido, y parece que lo he conseguido porque tanto Tammy como Robyn esbozan una sonrisa.

- Coged si queréis -nos invita Robyn segundos después, señalando la bandeja de pasteles.

Tammy se lanza al ataque, lleva deseando hacerlo desde que entramos, y se hace con un bollito glaseado de color dorado.

- ¿Qué se dice? -le dijo por lo bajo.

- Mugias agsias -responde Tammy con la boca llena.

Robyn intenta encender el televisor, pero aún es pronto y el programa no ha empezado, por lo que la pantalla está complemente negra. Resignado, deja el mando a un lado y se cruje los dedos de la mano.

Vestido con ropa normal, como está ahora, no tiene pinta de ser Agente de la Paz. A pesar de que sé que tiene mi edad, tiene aún cara de niño y apenas le ha salido barba.

- Oye, ¿y Keem no tiene familia? -le pregunta Tammy a Robyn sin mirarle porque está demasiado ocupada en coger un pastelito rosa con un adorno rojo.

Yo también miro a Robyn porque me interesa la respuesta. El chico se remueve en su sillón y se coloca bien el cuello de la camisa gris que lleva puesta.

- Veréis... -carraspea. -Estoy no se lo podéis contar a nadie, ¿entendido? Keem confió en mi y, bueno, mejor que no se sepa. A ver como empiezo...

- Cuéntanos como conociste a Keem -le ayuda Tammy que no quita la vista de la bandeja.

- Sí, esa es una buena idea -Robyn asiente. -A ver que recuerde... Pues, fue más o menos poco después de que llegase. Había estado en el Distrito 11 y creedme si os digo que es casi tan grande como el Capitolio. Allí si que se pasa verdadera hambre y hasta los Agente notábamos la pobreza, porque vivíamos de cinco en cinco en unas minúsuclas habitaciones de madera. Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Resulta, que una de las primeras noches (yo tenía el turno nocturno) me tocó hacer una ronda por detrás de las fábricas -abro mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Creo que voy a tener razón en cuanto a como se conocieron. Robyn se da cuenta de mi expresión porque apresuradamente dice: -¡No es lo que piensas! Bueno, sí, no... A ver, estaba haciendo mi ronda nocturna. Ya sabes como es esa zona por la noche. La verdad es que había allí varios de mis compañeros... fuera de su turno. Pero como era nuevo no dije nada, si te cogen manía en el cuerpo de Agente, te hacen la vida imposible. Así que limité a viligar que no hubiese peleas ni nada por el estilo. Entonces fue cuando la vi gritándose con un hombre. Se gritaban cosas realmente horribles. Me acerqué corriendo y los separé. El hombre (luego me enteré que era su padre) la iba a pegar de un momento a otro y era más fuerte que yo, así que incluso mis compañeros tuvieron que intervenir fuera de servicio. Se lo llevaron y yo me quedé con ella.

- ¿Por qué le gritaba su padre? ¿Qué pasa detrás de la fábricas? -Tammy me tiró ansiosa de la manga de la camisa.

Miro a Robyn, y digo un «luego» silencioso con los labios. Creo que me ha entendido, porque vuelve a coger el mano y enciende la tele.

- Mirad, ya.

Caesar Flickerman aperece en pantalla. Su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios y su traje son dorados. Saluda al público y se ocloca en medio del escenario. Anuncia una nueva muerte y se oye un redoble de tambores. Sale una imagen con todas las fotos de los tributos que quedan en la Arena: 13 en total.

Los tres estamos inclinados hacia el televisor, muertos de nervios. Cruzo los dedos y le doy la mano a Tammy. Oigo su respiración entrecortada y el ruido que hacen sus pies la golpear la parte baja del sofá como si fuese un incesante «tic-tac».

Una cruz roja recorre todos los rostros de la pantalla a gran velocidad. A medida que pasan los segundos, la velocidad disminuye y parece que se va a parar en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Por qué alargan el sufrimiento de las familias?

Por fin, tras unos largos e interminables segundos, la cruz se detiene.

Briss, el niño del Distrito 11, ha muerto.

Me echo hacia atrás y suspiro aliviado. Todos lo hacemos. Romulus y Keem han sobrevivido un día más.

Ponen el resumen del día.

Los profesionales han decidido que no pueden seguir perdiendo el tiempo con la barca, que no se infla a pesar de lo mucho que lo han intentado. Se dividen en dos grupos para que uno se quede en el campamento vigilando las provisiones y el otro salga a cazar. Cazar tributos.

Sphenne, Druso y Rex, de los Distritos 1, 2 y 4 respectivamente, son los que salen a matar. Se arman con lanzas y un par de espadas. Rex incluso tiene una red de pesca.

- Vamos primero a por el del Distrito 10 -indica Druso. -Creo que es el más mayor de los que quedan.

- Yo quiero encargarme personalmente del mocoso del 7 -gruñe Rex y dibuja una mueca grotesca.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. ¡Se refiere a Romulus! ¿Qué demonios...? Noto que me cuesta respirar, así que cierro los ojos e inspiro profundamente. Romulus es más listo que él y sabrá esconderse, estoy seguro.

La imagen cambia y nos muestra al grupito de profesionales ya en el bosque. Se oye un ruido en el follaje, y el chico del Distrito 11 sale corriendo. Los profesionales tardan milésimas en reaccionar y lo persiguen. Se separan y lo rodean de tal forma que lo obligan a dirigirse a la linde. Claro, así será más fácil cogerlo.

Briss sale a la pradera y se nota que él también sabe que ha llegado a su fin porque la expresión de su cara cambia completamente y acelera al máximo.

Rex hace girar la red y se la lanza con todas sus fuerzas. Esta se enreda en las piernas de Briss y el chico cae al suelo. Intenta quitarse la red a toda prisa, pero ya es tarde porque tiene a los profesionales sobre él. Primero le registran la mochila que tiene y parecen enfadados al no encontrar lo que sea que están buscando, porque la lanzan lejos y se centran en Briss. El niño llora a moco tendido. En otra circunstancias y con otras personas, creo que me hubiese reído. Pero no ahora. No con él. Son los últimos minutos de vida de de Briss y se merece todos mis respetos.

Sphenne se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, y con un cuchillo que se saca del cinturón, recorre la línea de su mandíbula.

-¡Hazlo ya! -le apremia Druso mientras vigila a su alrededor.

Sphenne pone los ojos en blancos y hace girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos.

- Sujetadle los brazos -le indica a los chicos.

Rex es el que se encarga de hacerlo y por más que Briss se retuerce no puede hacer nada para evitar lo que a continuación sucede.

Instintivamente abrazo a Tammy y le tapo los ojos con la mano mientras la aprieto contra mi pecho. Me gustaría taparle los oídos, pero ella se resiste.

Sphenne acaricia el cuello de Briss con la punta de su cuchillo un par de veces hasta apretar con fuerzas. Es tan sangriento que hasta yo mismo cierro los ojos y aparto la cara.

Se oye un cañonazo y voces diferentes. Vuelvo mirar a la pantalla y dejo que Tammy mire también.

Asuh y Avrielle no se han movido de dónde estaban. La chica parece estar mejor de la pierna y el color le ha vuelto a las mejillas. Asuh ha sacado de su mochila una lata de carne en conserva y ambos comen un poquito para llenarse el estómago e intentar engañar a la sensación de hambre. Hablan de comenzar a moverse mañana mismo.

- ¿Dónde estarán los profesionales? Lo mejor será estar en el lado opuesto al que estén ellos. Si tenemos suerte, se matarán los unos a los otros primero, y cuando estén cansados será nuestra oportunidad -Avrielle golpea la palma de su mano derecha con el puño izquierdo. -¡Zas!

Resulta casi cómico que una niña de su edad planee algo así. Sobre todo porque cualquiera de los profesionales es el triple de grande que ella. Asuh asiente distraídamente con la cabeza y se chupa los dedos, luego guarda la lata de nuevo en la mochila.

Keem está apoyada contra un árbol e inspecciona una especie de tubo negro, preguntándose para que servirá. Estaba dentro de la mochila que le quitó a la tributo del 10. Robyn suelta una exclamación y entonces yo también me doy cuenta de lo que es: ¡el inflador! Si Keem supiese lo que tiene entre las manos... Podría destruirlo y dejar a los profesionales sin la isla, pero en lugar de eso, lo vuelve a guardar.

Romulus ha cogido un puñado de bayas silvestres y las mira con cuidado, intentando averiguar si están envenenadas. Cerca de él, un conejo se para y levanta las orejas. Si Romulus tuviese armas quizás podría intentar cazarlo, pero no las tiene. Mi hermano coge una de las bayas y la tira cerca del animal. El conejo la olisquea y se la come, y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que quiere hacer. El conejo se va sin dar muestras de envenenamiento y Romulus se mete todas las bayas en la boca. Por la cara que pone no deben estar muy buenas, pero aún así las traga y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano.

El que si ha podido cazar un conejo ha sido el tributo del 10, y ahora se lo come crudo cerca del río. Tiene la boca y las manos llenas de sangre. Comparte el mismo pelo pajizo y ondulado que Avrielle y sus ojos tienen el mismo tono ambarino, aunque no son familia.

La chica del 5 sigue malherida y seguramente morirá dentro de poco porque ha perdido bastante sangre.

La imagen vuelve al Capitolio, dónde Caesar Flickerman anuncia una entrevista el domingo con los mentores de los tributos que queden con vida y la pantalla se vuelve negra.

Otro días más y Romulus aún sigue vivo. Todavía hay esperanzas.


	10. X

Apenas puedo pegar ojo durante el resto de la semana.

Me despierto en mitad de la noche a causa de las pesadillas. Son confusas y oscuras y casi nunca me acuerdo de lo que pasa, sólo sé que en ellas salen Romulus, mis padres y Rem.

Rem.

Hace meses que casi no me acuerdo de ella, ¿por qué? Me siento mal por ello. Era mi hermanita pequeña, la niña rubia a la que tiraba de las trenzas para hacer rabiar, la que sabía reírse más fuerte que nadie y nos contagiaba a todos con su alegría. ¿Cuándo dejé de sentir su perdida? Me digo a mi mismo que nunca, que el vacío que dejó siempre estará ahí, que nunca voy a poder olvidarla. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no hablo de ella? ¿Qué me lo impide? Casi todos los días le hablo a Tammy de nuestros padres para que se sepa como eran. Aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de nuestro padre, quiero que sepa cómo era y cuánto la quería. Le cuento cómo la cogía en brazos y le daba besos, y cómo madre se enfadaba con él porque venía sudado y sucio del trabajo y la manchaba. Cuando madre murió, Tammy tenía casi cuatro años, por lo que tampoco recuerda casi nada sobre ella. Trozos de una nana, alguna caricia, el color azul de sus ojos... Pero yo también le insisto y le explico el modo en el que la abrazaba y mimaba, y los cuentos que le contaba antes de dormir. Entonces, ¿por qué nunca le hablo de Rem? ¿Por qué no le digo que una vez tuvo una hermana que le ponía flores en el pelo y la separaba de sus hermanos cuando éstos le pintaban la barriga de barro? Me digo a mi mismo que tengo que hablarle de ella, pero no ahora que Romulus se juega la vida en la Arena.

Por fortuna y casi milagrosamente, Romulus resiste la primera semana. Sin embargo, apenas come algo más que un puñado de bayas al día, por lo que adelgaza de una forma alarmante y pronto se le empiezan a marcar todos los huesos. ¿¡Por qué Roocklas no le manda comida con el dinero que recaudamos!? Mi hermano se las apaña como puede: duerme en árboles y casi no pisa el suelo. Cada vez que cree que hay cerca otro tributo, huye. Seguramente eso no le haga ganar muchos patrocinadores, pero yo lo prefiero así.

Keem Mallow, por su parte, está a punto de morir al cuarto día, cuando el grandullón del Distrito 10 la ataca por sorpresa mientras intenta pescar en el río. Pero Keem, a pesar de ser mucho más pequeña y débil, lo esquiva y le clava un cuchillo en el costado, dándose tiempo para huir. Como lleva la mochila al hombro (con el hinchador dentro) no tiene que detenerse a por nada así que pronto gana distancia.

Hirt, que así se llama el chico del 10, suelta alguna que otra palabra malsonante en referencia a la madre de Keem e intenta contener la hemorragia con sus propias manos. De momento no ha muerto, aunque si los profesionales lo encuentran, no sobrevivirá.

La que si ha muerto es la chica del 5, aunque no de forma natural, cómo todo el mundo pensaba. Logró recuperarse un poco de la herida del brazo, aunque no pudo moverlo durante el tiempo que le quedaba de vida porque este no parecía dispuesta a responder. La descubrieron los profesionales mientras se aseaba a orillas del lago. Había dejado su mochilita a unos metros de dónde estaba, junto a unas rocas. Hubiese sido tan simple como cogerla y ver si ella tenía el dichoso inflador, pero en vez de eso, Phileen, del 1, la atacó por la espalda y la ahoga. Xannah y Meritahti, de los Distrito respectivamente, lo observaron todo mientras rebuscaban en la mochila intentando encontrar algo útil.

Los profesionales, que disponen de una tienda de campaña y utensilios para poder cocinar, han montando un buen campamento en la Cornucopia. La quinta noche, mientras cenan, deciden que se internarán en el bosque y darán caza a los tributos que queden con vida. Hacen un trato que consiste en lo siguiente: Druso y Xannah serán los primeros en ir. Buscarán al inflador y al tributo que lo tiene, si al cabo de dos días no han vuelto, Phileen y Sphenne irán en su lugar. Y si ellos tampoco vuelven, entonces darán la alianza por finalizada y Rex y Meritahti se repartirán las provisiones que queden. Aunque así parece sencillo, lo han tenido que discutir y echar a suerte varias veces antes de decidirlo.

A Asuh y a Avrielle parece que las cosas le van bien, aunque a punto estuvieron de ser atacados por una colmena de rastrevíspulas si la buena vista de Avrielle no se hubiese percatado del nido de avispas que pendía sobre sus cabezas. Cómo la chica ya está completamente recuperado, pueden avanzar y explorar un poco mejor el bosque.

Sin embargo, no están siendo unos Juegos muy sangrientos y temo que de un momento a otro, los Vigilantes le den «emoción».

Durante lo que resta de semana, intento volver a preguntarle a Robyn sobre la familia de Keem aunque apenas lo veo a excepción de las noches que Tammy y yo vamos a su casa, y allí no me atrevo a hablar delante de mi hermana.

Los días en el bosque se me hacen demasiado cortos y, a pesar de que llego a casa cansado y sin fuerzas, no me importaría trabajar un par de horas más, las suficientes para no tener que estar delante del televisor, ya sea en la Comunitaria o en la casa de Robyn, viendo como mi hermano esquiva a la muerte día tras día.

Paso el domingo por la mañana con Roc Cathwidges y otros chicos de La Colmena. Hace tiempo que no estoy con gente de mi edad, hablando de temas triviales, y la experiencia resulta un poco incómoda. La mayoría fueron mis amigos cuando iba al colegio, aunque el paso del tiempo y las circunstancias familiares me hicieron alejarme de ellos poco a poco hasta perder el contacto. Por eso me siento un extraño.

Nos sentamos en el patio central de La Colmena, dónde hay un par de bancos de madera. Cómo casi todos ellos van todavía al colegio, los temas de conversación giran entorno a las anécdotas de clase y los profesores. Hace poco más de un año que yo dejé de estudiar, pero aún así, no recuerdo esos momentos divertidos que ellos me cuentan. Quizás el problema sea mío, nunca me gustó ir al colegio.

En algún momento de la conversación, Robyn se cruza por delante de nosotros. Viste el uniforme de Agente, aunque lleva el caso bajo el brazo y el arma le descansa sobre un hombro. Ambos somos conscientes sobre la presencia del otro, y nuestras miradas se cruzan por un instante aunque no damos muestras de reconocernos.

- ¿Habéis visto al tipo ese? -comenta Isaak, un chico de mentón cuadrado y cabeza afeitada.

- Cada día los traen más debiluchos -asiente otro chico, Fleen, que fue durante cuatro años seguido mi compañero de pupitre.

Me abstengo de decir nada, aunque me gustaría soltarles algún comentario cortante.

- El otro día lo vi caerse por las escaleras del bloque C -dice Roc, provocando la risas de todos. -Tuvo que hacerse daño, porque empezó a sangrar de las rodillas y se le mancharon los pantalones.

¿Enserio? Recuerdo vagamente que hace dos noches cojeaba un poco, aunque no le di mucha importancia.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -Isaak chasquea los dedos delante de mis narices, sobresaltándome.

Sacudo la cabeza y me encojo de hombros. Realmente me gustaría decirles que dejasen a Robyn en paz, que no lo conocen y no son nadie para juzgarlo, pero eso sería buscarme un gran problema y es lo que menos quiero y necesito en estos momentos.

Me despido de ellos poco después, diciéndome a mí mismo que ya comprendo el motivo por el cuál dejé de relacionarme con ellos.

Es una bonita mañana de principios de verano, lo que hace que me sienta más enfadado con todo lo que me rodea. Los habitantes del Disitrito 7 salen a la calle a disfrutar del día y parece que ninguno se acuerda de que dos de sus habitantes, una chica de dieciséis años y un niño de sólo doce, están luchando por su vida en algún lugar del país.

Una vocecilla en mi cabeza me reprocha que no esté con la abuela y Tammy, pero la ignoro. Si vuelvo a casa me hundiría mucho más de lo que ya estoy. Lo que necesito en estos momentos es distraerme de algún modo.

Me meto la mano en los bolsillos y paseo por el centro del Distrito, la zona más rica. Las casas son de piedra e incluso hay alumbrado eléctrico en la calle. Además, el suelo está asfaltado, por lo que aquí no se manchan los zapatos de barro cuando llueve, al contrario de lo que ocurre en las zonas pobres.

Llego hasta la plaza del ayuntamiento. Hay dos grandes pantallas de televisión desde la que se emiten los resúmenes por las noches para que todo aquel que no tengan televisor en casa pueda verlo. Pero ahora las pantallas están apagadas y unos cuántos agentes de la paz vigilan para que nadie haga nada malo con ellas.

En mitad de la plaza un grupo de niños juegan con un balón de cuero.

Me siento en un banco de madera a observarles. Son seis en total, tres en cada equipo. Sus ropas limpias y caras indican que son hijos de comerciantes y altos cargos de las fábricas. Se pasan el balón entre ellos, gritando y celebrando cada vez que meten un gol al equipo contrario. Algunos tienen la edad de Romulus, otros son un poco más mayores.

Al cabo de un rato se les une otro chico. Tiene unos doce o trece años. Parece que pide unirse al juego, aunque los otros niegan con la cabeza. Él les grita algo, enfadado. Uno de los chicos patea el balón con fuerza y le golpea en la cara. El chico se tambalea y cae de culo mientras los otros ríen. Veo que los Agentes de la Paz también contemplan la escena y se dirigen hacía allí. Cuando los niños se dan cuenta de eso, cogen el balón y salen corriendo. ¿Desde cuando los Agentes se meten en peleas de chiquillos? El niño, que sigue en el suelo, les dice furioso que se vayan, que lo dejen en paz, y los Agentes obedecen.

Caigo entonces en la cuenta de que ese niño es Wolny Tooward, el hijo del alcalde. Wolny se levanta, se sacude el pantalón y se dirige hasta el banco en el que me encuentro arrastrando los pies.

Se sienta en el extremo opuesto sin ni siquiera mirarme y apoya la cabeza entra las manos. Lo miro sin mucha descripción, escrutándole. Sin lugar a dudas es un niño guapo, y en cuanto crezca un poco más, se convertirá en un joven muy atractivo. Tiene las facciones marcadas y la nariz es una prolongación de la frente. Creo recordar que ese tipo de perfil tiene un nombre, «perfil griego» o algo por estilo. No lo recuerdo bien. El cabello, castaño ensortijado, le cae sobre los ojos, levemente rasgados. Se da cuenta de que lo observo, porque vuelve al cabeza hacia mí y me espeta:

- ¿Y tú que miras?

El ojo que ha recibido el golpe está rojo, y cómo no se ponga hielo pronto se le hinchará tanto que no podrá abrirlo.

- Te han dado un buen pelotazo -me limito a decirle.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado ni cuenta -responde Wolny de forma mordaz.

- Oye, conmigo no lo pagues, no he sido yo el que te ha dado -replico frunciendo el ceño.

Wolny masculla algo y se lleva la mano el ojo.

- ¿Tú te crees que no sé quién eres? -me dice al cabo de un rato.

Lo miro sorprendido.

- Eres el hermano mayor de Romulus -sigue diciendo. -Te llamas Riser.

- Muy bien -ahora soy yo el que suena sarcástico.

Me parece ridículo tener esta conversación con un niño de catorce años, aunque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho tu padre?

Wolny esboza una media sonrisa pícara y sacude sus rizos castaños.

- Soy amigo de Romu -confiesa.

Frunzo el ceño y arrugo la nariz, meditando si creerme o no esas palabras. ¿Por qué iba a mentirme? Quizás le divierta, aunque no creo que lo haga para pasar el rato. Además, ¿cómo sino iba a saber quién soy?

- ¿Y de qué lo conoces? Mi hermano es más pequeño que tú.

- Somos amigos del colegio. Y algunas tardes nos íbamos al bosque -me dice, bajando el tono de su voz.

Creo entender que el bosque al que se refiere está detrás de la alambrada. Realmente no me sorprende que me diga eso, siempre sospeché que Romulus hacía algo por el estilo cada vez que desaparecía.

- Además, yo le dí el pan el día de la Cosecha -eso me termina de convencer.

Recuerdo los dos bollos tiernos que Romulus trajo a casa esa fatídica mañana, uno bollos recién hechos que no nos podíamos permitir. Era pan de verdad, y no las piezas duras y ennegrecidas que acostumbrábamos a comer.

Wolny se pone de pie y se alisa la camisa.

- Tengo unas cosas de Romulus. Me pidió que te las diese si acababa como tributo.

Dudo en si debo seguirlo. Sin embargo la curiosidad me mata y acabo por ponerme de pie.

Nos dirigimos hasta la casa del alcalde, una bonita construcción en piedra de tres plantas que hay junto al ayuntamiento. Los Agentes de la Paz nos miran de reojo cuando pasamos, aunque Wolny parece no darse cuenta. Yo sí lo hago.

Entramos por la puerta de atrás, la que da a la cocina, y supongo que es porque Wolny no querrá que le vean conmigo.

La cocina es más grande que nuestro piso de La Colmena y está equipada con la mejor tecnología que te puedas esperar. Todo parece sacado de una imagen del Capitolio. Siento una punzada de envia al pasar por delante de un enorme frigorífico que seguramente esté lleno de comida.

Salimos a un pasillo estrecho que conduce hasta unas escaleras secundarias que llevan al segundo piso, el de los dormitorios. Hay alfombras en el suelo y bonitos cuadros cuelgan de las paredes. Todo es demasiado limpio y antinatural, y no me da la sensación de hogar porque parece demasiado impersonal. Nos dirigimos hasta la última puerta, la habitación de Wolny.

- Venga, pasa antes de que alguien nos vea. No quiero dar explicaciones -me apremia.

Un enorme ventanal que da a la plaza es lo que más destacaba de la habitación, una estancia semicircular. El suelo de madera clara y las paredes están empapeladas con unas rayas en tonos grises. La cama es enorme y tiene pinta de ser realmente cómoda. Si Tammy la viese no dudaría en saltar sobre ella.

En la pared de la puerta, la única pared recta, hay una enorme estantería blanca con cientos de libros, trofeos y juguetes tecnológicos excesivamente caros. Del techo cuelgan maquetas de aerodeslizadores y aviones, aunque estos últimos hace muchos que no se fabrican. Hay también un televisor sobre la cama, que se pliega o despliega dependiendo de si quieres verla o no.

Delante de una cama hay un ornamentado arcón de roble, gastado por el paso de los años. Wolny se quita una fina cadenita que lleva del cuello y de la cual cuelga una única y pequeña llave que sirve para abrir el candado. No es una técnica muy sofisticada, aunque no hay que negar que si es de lo más segura.

Me gustaría acercarme un poco y ver que guarda allí dentro, aunque me contengo. No creo que le guste.

- Mira, esto es suyo -se vuelve hacia mí.

Lleva entre las manos un tirachinas de madera que reconozco en el acto, y noto como si me diesen un golpe seco en el pecho. Ese tirachinas es el mismo que le hizo mi padre por su quinto cumpleaños. Lo recuerdo tallarlo en su tiempo libre, en la puerta de casa. En el mango tiene tallado su nombre en mayúsculas y con la letra picuda de mi padre. _ROMULUS._ La «u» parece una «v», aunque siempre gustó la caligrafía de mi padre.

- Así escribían los antiguos romanos -me dijo una vez.

- ¿Y esos quiénes eran?

- Una civilización que vivió hace miles de años -respondió él.

Me paso el tirachinas de una mano a otra, asombrado por dónde estaba. Creí que Romulus lo había perdido hace mucho.

- Y esto también es suyo -me indica Wolny, dándome un fino cuaderno de tapa blanda y rasgada.

Me meto el tirachinas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abro el cuaderno. Una foto resbala de sus hojas y cae al suelo. Al agacharme a cogerla descubro que es una foto de Rem. Es la típica foto escolar que nos hacían todo los años, y esta fue tomada poco antes de que cayese enferma, por lo que la muestra tal y cómo yo la recuerdo. Rubia, risueña y sonriente. Al hojear el cuaderno descubro que es una especie de diario-cuaderno de dibujo de mi hermano.

- Muchas gracias -le digo a Wolny mientras me aseguro el cuaderno bajo el brazo.

- No hay de qué -Wolny sacude la cabeza. -Es muy bueno con el tirachinas, siempre le daba a los pájaros que estaban volando.

Me empieza a caer bien ese chico, quizás porque habla de Romulus en presente. No lo ha dado por muerto cómo hace todo el mundo.

- ¿Tan bueno es?

- Oh, sí, buenísimo -Wolny asiente con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Entonces empiezo a comprender hasta dónde quiere llegar. Vuelvo a coger el tirachinas y lo hago girar entre los dedos.

- ¿Crees que sí se lo hacemos llegar le ayudará en los Juegos? -pregunto.

Wolny sonríe ampliamente.

- Desde luego.

El chiquillo abre la boca para decir algo más, pero en ese instante oímos como se abre la puerta y los dos nos giramos automáticamente.


	11. XI

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

Capítulo I

Capítulo II

Capítulo III

Capítulo IV

Capítulo V

Capítulo VI

Capítulo VII

Capítulo VIII

Capítulo IX

Capítulo X

**Capítulo XI**

Capítulo XII

Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIV

Capítulo XV

Capítulo XVI

Capítulo XVII

Capítulo XVIII

Epílogo.

Comenta este capítulo

**U**na cabeza de bucles rubios oscuro asoma por la puerta. La dueña es una chica de unos dieciséis años y facciones angulosas. Tiene los mismos ojos verdosos que Wolny.

La reconozco enseguida como a Heldig Tooward, la guapa y fría primogénita de nuestro alcalde. Se dice de ella que es una chica extremadamente inteligente, y que si todo sigue como hasta ahora, acabará por sustituir a su padre en la alcaldía dentro de unos años, en cuánto haya terminado su formación con profesores particulares ya que, por regla general, los chicos de los Distritos dejan de estudiar, cómo muy tarde, a los dieciochos años.

- ¿Quién demonios es éste? -pregunta, clavando la mirada en mí.

Adopto una postura defensiva y estoy a punto de hablar cuando Wolny me interrumpe con un movimiento de la mano.

- Es Riser, el hermano mayor de Romulus -explica en tono conciliador.

La expresión de Heldig cambia por completo y su gesto se suaviza al oír el nombre de mi hermano. ¿Acaso ella también lo conoce? Romulus me ocultaba demasiadas cosas y no es algo que me guste.

- Oh, vaya -Heldig entra y cierra la puerta con cuidado. -Hola. Yo soy Heldig.

- Lo sé -me limito a responder mientras arqueo las cejas.

Hay un silencio incómodo hasta que Heldig dice:

- Tu hermano es muy buen chico -esboza lo que quiere ser una sonrisa de apoyo y asiento torpemente con la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Heldig se alisa su falda gris de tablas y casi de forma automática se coloca bien el cuello de la blusa.

- Pero, ¿cómo es que conocéis tanto a mi hermano? -frunco el ceño. -Quiero decir, se nota que es vuestro amigo.

- Es simpático -Wolny se encoge de hombros y lanza a su hermana lo que me parece una mirada de advertencia.

Heldig pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

- ¿En serio crees que él no se ha dado cuenta? -le pregunta, señalándome.

¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué? Intento aparentar que entiendo todo lo que dicen, así que asiente suavemente con la cabeza, como si le diese la razón a la chica.

- Bueno, ha visto el balonazo de la plaza... -medita Wolny, llevándose una mano a la zona hinchada.

Heldig, que se da cuenta, se acerca a él y le levanta la cabeza poniéndole la mano en la barbilla. Mira el ojo a la luz del ventanal, evaluando el daño.

- Te han dado bien. Tienes que ponerte hielo pronto -le indica.

Wolny se deshace de su mano y niega. Luego se atusa su flequillo rizado y me mira.

- Bueno, pues eso. Aquí no nos quiere nadie -explica con tono aburrido. -Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? Somos los raritos del colegio. Pero Romulus era el único que hablaba conmigo -señala a su hermana con la cabeza -y a veces con Heldig. Por eso éramos amigos. A él le da igual que nuestro padre trabaje para el Capitolio.

Ahora que lo dice me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Intento hacer un poco de memoria. A Wolny no lo recuerdo en el colegio, porque estaba muchoscursos por debajo de mí, pero de Heldig, que sólo estaba dos, tengo ciertos recuerdos. Siempre sola en el comedor, sentada en el rincón más alejado. Siempre he creído que lo hacía porque se sentía superior al resto de nosotros. Su padre era el alcalde y ella vivía en la mejor casa del todo el Distrito 7, rodeada de todos los lujos con los que un chaval de nuestra edad pudiese soñar, ¿para qué mezclarse con los pobres? Va a ser que nadie es del todo feliz en este maldito Distrito...

Me voy de aquella casa al cabo de un rato, tras darle las gracias por enésima vez a los hermanos Tooward. De camino a La Colmena siento, que en el fondo, la gente del 7 se está volcando con mi hermano. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa con Keem? Es cómo si no existiera, cómo si no fuese parte de nuestra comunidad. Aunque debería sentirme mal por ese detalle, sólo puedo pensar que es mejor para Romulus.

Al llegar a casa, ni la abuela ni Tammy están, así que supongo que habrán salido a comprar algo para comer. Dejo el tirachinas sobre la mesa y me tumbo en mi cama, que aún está desecha y me quito las botas. Cruzo las piernas y apoyo en las rodillas el cuaderno de Romulus. Creo que en cierto modo estoy violando su intimidad pero, ¿acaso no lo tenía Wolny? Seguro que Romulus sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a ver.

Es un cuaderno hecho a mano, como los que se hacen en el colegio para aprender a fabricar el papel. Las tapas son de cartón blando y están desgastadas por los bordes. El papel, grueso y amarillento, no se parece en nada al que sale de las fábricas. Las páginas no están unidas con anillas, sino con grapas, por lo que es imposible abrirlo del todo.

Lo abro por la primera página y paso la mano para alisar un poco la hoja. Reconozco la caligrafía redonda y unida de Romulus.

_Rem ha muerto esta mañana. Está muerta. ¿Sigue existiendo?_

El resto de la primera página está en blanco. Releo la frase una y otra vez, cómo si por arte de magia fuese a aparecer otra cosa de un momento a otro. Pero, lógicamente, no cambia nada. _¿Sigue existiendo?_ La frase se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza y, curiosamente, es la voz de Romulus la que la repite.

Paso la página y me encuentro varios esbozos de lo que parece ser una sonrisa. ¿De quién es? De Rem, seguro. Me sorprende ver lo bien que dibuja Romulus, ¿cuando ha aprendido?

Romulus habla un poco de su día a día, y así me entero de que conoció a Wolny pocas semanas después de que Rem muriese. Escribe, con frases cortas y sencillas, como se escapan al bosque por un hueco que hay en la alambrada, cerca de los almacenes abandonados que hay al sur. Trepan a los árboles y cazan pájaros para divertirse con su tirachinas. De vez en cuando dedica alguna frase a nuestros padres y a Rem, sobre todo a Rem. Hay dibujos, gran cantidad de dibujos que adornan los márgenes. A veces son cosas tan simples como insectos que te puedes encontrar en el bosque, otras, rostros de personas: la abuela, Tammy, Wolny, nuestros padres, yo mismo, Rem... Da igual el tipo de dibujo que sea, porque todos son sorprendentes.

_Riser quiere ser un padre. No se da cuenta de que sólo es un hermano. Tiene que aclararse_. Escribe una vez, al pie de un dibujo de un hacha.

Cuando oigo que abren la puerta de entrada, me apresuro a esconder el cuaderno bajo el colchón y me levanto apresuradamente.

- Hoy comemos caldo de col -me informa Tammy asqueda.

- Y bien rico que está -le asegura la abuela con rotundidad mientras deja una bolsa de papel con las coles dentro sobre la mesa, junto al tirachinas. -¿Y esto?

- Es de Romulus. Se lo hizo papá -explico mientras ella lo coge.

- ¿De dónde ha salido? Nunca se lo he visto -la abuela frunce el ceño e inspecciona el tirachinas.

- Me lo ha dado un amigo -resumo. No creo que deba decirle qué amigo. -Creo, bueno el amigo cree que se lo podríamos mandar a la Arena.

- ¿Un tirachinas? ¿En serio? -la abuela me mira como si estuviera loco y agita el tirachinas en el aire. -¿Para qué?

Arrugo el entrecejo, dándome cuenta de lo estúpido que resulta la idea. Sin embargo, insisto.

- Romulus no sabe nada de espadas. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para un hacha. Abuela, quizás esto le ayude -tomo aire y sigo: -o quizás le recuerde a casa y le de ánimos. De todos modos, su amigo me ha dicho que tiene buena puntería. Y no te cuesta nada llevarlo pasado mañana al ayuntamiento, de todos modos vas a tener que enviar el dinero que Katia me de, ¿no? Puede incluso que le sirva.

Hay un deje de suplica en mi voz que la abuela detecta en el acto, porque suspira y vuelve a dejar el tirachinas dónde estaba. Luego se lava las manos y se dispone a preparar la comida.

- ¡Yo no quiero caldo de col! -insite Tammy, que no ha prestado atención a la conversación. -¡Quiero carne!

Ojalá pudiésemos comer carne más a menuda, pero no podemos gastar tanto dinero.

- Las coles son buenas -le digo mientras le tiro cariñosamente de una trenza. -Te ayudan a ponerte fuerte.

- ¡Quiero carne! -insiste Tammy. -¿No podemos comer ni un poquito, Ris? Seguro que tu amiga Katia nos da carne. Tiene un montón de comida para ella sola, no es justo.

- No es su comida, tonta -le digo. -Ella vende esa comida. No se la come.

- Da igual, segurísimo que a veces coge -razona Tammy.

Esta noche veremos los Juegos en la Comunitaria y es lo que menos me apetece en el mundo. A lo largo de esta semana me he dado cuenta de que dónde realmente me siento más cómodo viendo los Juegos es en casa de Robyn. Allí puedo gritar y soltar improperios sin que segundos después algún vecino diga, no en voz baja, que la situación me está afectando. ¡Claro que me afecta! Pero no hace falta que me lo recuerden a cada minuto.

Aún así, poco antes del resumen diario, cojo a Tammy de la mano y nos bajamos a la Comunitaria con la abuela. Como todas las noches, nos reservan sitio en la primera fila justo enfrente de la pantalla. Odio ese sitio. Desde ahí todo el mundo puede ver nuestras reacciones.

Los Cathwidges llegan poco después y Roc me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza. Podría acercarme a él e intentar entablar una conversación. De hecho estoy a punto de irme hacia él cuando la voz de Caesar Flickerman a mis espaldas me anuncia que el resumen ha comenzado.

- ¡Primera semana de los quincuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre! -exclama felizmente mientras se frota las manos y las cámaras lo rodean. -Una semana intensa, ¿verdad, querido público? Hemos visto de todo en estos días, ¡no hay motivos de queja! ¡Quince bajas, nada más y nada menos! -¿Quince? Eso son dos más que ayer.

Es decir, que ya sólo quedan nueve concursantes. Si muere uno más, las cámaras de televisión irán a los Distritos de los ocho restantes para entrevistar a las familias. ¿Nos entrevistarán a nosotros? Ojalá que sea así, porque eso sería señal de que Romulus tiene cada vez más posibilidades de ganar.

Ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano, un niño de doce años, está entre los finalistas, ¿no es acaso algo poco normal y a la vez esperanzador? Ha sobrevivido a una sangrienta semana y, cómo el mismo me dijo, no ha matado a nadie. Me temo, no obstante, que tendrá que hacerlo dentro de poco si quiere volver a casa.

Otra vez aparecen las caras de los tributos en pantalla, trece de ellas ya están tachadas y dos cruces se mueven aleatoriamente por la pantalla.

De pronto una idea se me cruza por la cabeza, ¿y si es Romulus uno de esos dos fallecidos? ¿Y si lo han cogido los profesionales? Me lo imagino atravesado por una de las lanzas de Rex, o golpeado hasta la muerte por sus brutales puños. ¡Romulus! ¡Qué se parecen ya esas malditas cruces!

¿Y si resulta que Romulus es uno de los tributos muertos? ¿Qué hago? Lo primero que pienso es correr. Correr muy lejos. Pero no puedo dejar a la abuela sola, ni a Tammy tampoco.

Noto como la mano rugosa de la abuela busca la mía en silencio, y se la aprieto para infundirle un valor que a mi me flaquea.

Una de las flechas se detiene en Sphenne, la chica del Distrito 1. Siento como la presión desciende en mi pecho. Eso es bueno, eso le da menos posibilidades a Romulus de estar muerto. Pero aún queda otra cruz y parece que no se detiene. Recorre los rostros de los participantes cada vez más lentamente y parece que se va a parar de un momento a otro.

Está sobre el rostro de Rex, de Meritahti, casi no se mueve, de Asuh, se va a parar, de Romulus...

-¡NOOO! -el grito sale de mi garganta y resuena en la Comuna.

Me levanto y tiro a Tammy que estaba en mi regazo.

Y entonces la cruz avanza una sola vez más.

Keem ha muerto.

Un silencio recorre la Comuna, decenas de ojos me miran. Vuelvo a sentarme, respirando con dificultad a causa del sofocón. Quiero hundirme en la silla, desaparecer. ¿Por qué me miran todos así? Alguien me da una palmadita en la espalda.

- Ha sido sólo un susto... -me dice una voz.

Pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar que Keem Mallow ha muerto. Pienso que deberían lamentar su pérdida, ¿por qué no lo hacen? ¿por qué nadie dice nada? Es cómo si no les importara...

¡ROBYN!

Vuelvo a levantarme de un salto y, sin darles tiempo a que me hagan preguntas, corro a la casa de amigo. ¿Cómo demonios he tardado tanto en pensar en él? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

Me siento como una mierda al pensar que Robyn está solo, que ha tenido que verlo sin nadie a su lado.

Llego más rápido que nunca y aporreo la puerta.

- ¡Robyn! ¡Robyn! ¡Abre! -me da igual que me escuchen los vecinos, de todos modos estarán en la Comuna.

Se oye el ruido de una mesa al ser arrastrada y de cacharros metálicos. El joven Agente dice cosas sin sentido mientras intenta abrir la puerta. Por fin lo consigue.

Robyn me mira desde dentro de la casa con los ojos hinchados, las mejillas húmedas y manchas rojas por todas la cara. Me quedo de pie en el umbral, sin saber que hacer. ¿Debo abrazarlo? Robyn decide que sí, porque se echa a mis brazos con tanta fuerza que los dos nos tambaleamos hasta el corredor.

- Robyn, nos van a ver... -le digo mientras le doy palmaditas en el hombro y camino a trompicones hasta la casa.

Logro entrar y cerrar la puerta.

La mesa está volcada en el suelo y los armarios de la cocina abiertos y desordenados. Robyn se ha dedicado a tirarlo toda contra la pared.

Mi amigo se tira en el sofá y esconde la cabeza entre las piernas. Me coloco a su lado y le froto la espalda sin saber muy bien que hacer. Me gustaría decirle lo mucho que lo siento, lo injusto que me parece todo, lo crueles que son los Juegos pero cuando intento decirlo en voz alta, las palabras se atrancan en mi garganta y se pierden antes de salir.

Así que, simplemente, miro la pantalla y veo el resumen.

Han empezado las peleas entre los profesionales, que no se ponen de acuerdo en lo que hay que hacer. Sphenne insiste en internarse en el bosque y buscar al resto de los tributos, pero los demás profesionales no comparten la idea. Dicen que es mejor quedarse cerca de la Cornucopia, ya vendrán a ellos los tributos que quedan.

- ¡¿Y si se matan entre ellos!? -insiste Sphenne. -¿Qué haremos nosotros?

- Nos dividiremos -resuelve Meritahti con un encogimiento de hombros.

Rex resopla y pone los ojos en blancos, dando a entender que no está de acuerdo. Si mueren los cuatro tributos no profesionales, el empezará a matar a sus aliados, estoy seguro.

Sphenne mira a su compañero Phileen para pedirle apoyo, pero el chico niega con la cabeza y baja la vista.

- ¡Así no haremos anda! -chilla la chica exasperada mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Si no te gusta, te largas! -le ofrece Druso con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada bicolor brilla a la luz del sol de mediodía.

Sphenne lo mira con odio y bufa.

- Eso haré -le asegura.

Se abre paso y se acerca hasta el montículo de provisiones, pero Xannah, la chica del distrito 3, la detiene a mitad de camino.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces? Eso es nuestro -la empuja hacia atrás.

- ¡Yo también ayude a reunirlo! -le recuerda Sphenne. -Tengo derecho a...

- ¡A nada! -le corta Rex con un rugido mientras le da un violento empujón que la hace caer al suelo.

Sphenne se queda dónde está mientras los demás tributos la rodean, incluso que Phileen, aunque el chico no se atreve a mirarla a la cara ni una sola vez.

- O estás con nosotros o contra nosotros -le indica Druso mientras se arrodilla a su lado.

- Venga, dejadla, no se va a ir de verdad -les pide Phileen mientras intenta ayudar a su compañera ponerse en pie, pero al chica rechaza su ayuda y se desliza en el suelo hacia atrás.

- ¡Sí va enserio! -asegura. -No voy a quedarme aquí para que nos matemos entre nosotros, ¡prefiero enfrentarme al gigante del 10 que a cualquiera de vosotros!

- Tú lo has querido -Rex saca un cuchillo de su cinturón.

- ¡No! ¿Qué haces¿ -Phileen reacciona por fin y mira incrédulo a la mole del 4. -¿Estás loco?

Rex mira a los otros tributos, aunque ninguno se opone. Blande el cuchillo entre sus dedos y se sienta a horcajadas sobre Sphenne sin dejar de mirad a Phileen, quién parece estar librando una lucha interna porque, si se opone a lo que está a punto de suceder, él también acabará muerto.

- ¡Phil! ¡Aýudame, Phil! -suplica Sphenne que ya ve lo que le viene encima.

Phileen desvía la mirada y se separa de ellos. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

No miro mientras Rex desfigura la cara de la chica, aunque no puedo evitar oir sus chillidos de dolor. Patalea, golpea a Rex con los puños, pero el tributo es una roca y apenas lo nota. Por fin, tras cinco largos minutos, los gritos paran.

- Dejadla cerca del lago para que la recojan con el aerodeslizador -indica a Druso y Xannah mientras se limpia la sangre de las manos con la parte baja de su jersey.

- Te has pasado, Rex -le recrimina Meritahti. Su rostro está blanco como la cal. -No hacía falta tardar tanto.

- Pues ya sabes: si no quieres que haga lo mismo contigo, no cuestiones las reglas -le advierte Rex mientras la señala con la cuchillo.

Definitivamente, ya está claro quién manda.

Roocklas ha decido enviar por fin algo a Romulus, y mi hermano recibe un pequeño paracaídas con un poco de comida decente y unas gafas de visión nocturna que no están nada mal.

A mediodía, mientras camina por el bosque, un ruido a su espalda lo pone en alerta y no duda en trepar al árbol más cercano.

- ¡Baja de ahí, mocoso! -le grita Hirt, del Distrito 10, que ha salido de la espesura.

- ¡Ahora mismo! -bromea mi hermano quién parece sentirse a salvo subido al árbol.

En ese momento se oye el cañonazo que anuncia la muerte de Sphenne.

- Uno menos -observa Romulus.

- Uno menos -repite Hirt. -Más posibilidades de llegar a casa, ¿verdad?

- Verdad -mi hermano trapa un poco más.

Si sigue subiendo las ramas no aguantarán su peso y corre el peligro de caer. Sé que no ha muerto, pero nada más. Puede estar herido y aún no lo sé.

Las ramas tiemblan bajo el peso de mi hermano, aunque no parece que se vayan a romper de momento.

Hirt saca un largo cuchillo del cinturón y parece querer tirárselo a Romulus. Romulus también se da cuenta, porque la expresión de su rostro cambia y se crispa.

- Sabes que si fallas, perderás un buen cuchillo -le advierte.

Hirt levanta el mano y una mancha de sangre le baña la camiseta. Recuerdo entonces que Keem lo hirió hace unos días y la herida debe estar mal curada, muy mal curada. Bien.

Romulus aprovecha para subir aún más y quitarse del alcance de Hirt que le grita que baje. Seguramente, en otras condiciones, Hirt se habría atrevido a trepar para alcanzarlo, pero ahora está malherido y cualquier esfuerzo puede agravar el daño.

Una piedra salida de la gana golpea a Hirt en la nunca. Es una piedra grande y picuda que le hace sangre en la sien. Del follaje aparece Keem, armada con un cuchillo. Como Hirt está herido están en igual de condiciones, pero sé que ella acabará muriendo.

Robyn gime a mi lado y esconde la cabeza aún mas entre las piernas. Creo que debería apagar la televisión, pero estoy demasiado hipnotizado como para hacerlo.

Romulus escupe y la saliva cae en la cabeza de Hirt, el chico levanta la mirada por unos segundos, los segundos que mi hermano necesita para lanzarle a Keem el arpón que consiguió en la Cornucopia y que lleva atado a la mochilita que le han enviado desde el Capitolio con la comida y las gafas de visión nocturna. La chica coge el arma en el acto.

Romulus se sienta en la rama y observa. Keem le dice que baje, pero mi hermano lo rechaza. No sé si es porque no quiere formar parte de la pelea o porque no se fía de Keem.

Hirt se avalanza sobre Keem, pero la chica lo esquiva grácilmente y se coloca a su espalda. Con el mango del cuchillo le golpea en la nunca y con la pierna lo empujara para que sea caiga. Viendo esto parece que Keem va a salir con vida. Incluso levanta el cuchillo para asestarle una puñalada mortal, ¿en qué momento cambia todo?

- ¡NO LO MATES! -le interrumpe Romulus, que ha bajado rápidamente. -¡No lo mates!

Keem hace oídos sordos y le clava el cuchillo en la espalda. Hirt grita.

- ¡No! -Romulus agarra a Keem de la cintura y tira de ella hacia atrás. -No lo mates.

Keem se levanta y le devuelve el arpón de mala ganas sin dejar de mirar a Hirt, que se retuerce de dolor en el suelo.

- De todos modos -dice -morirá.

Keem le echa un último vistazo a Hirt pero agobiada por las súplicas de Romulus de que no lo mate, ambos se alejan del chico del 10.

Es decir, Hirt no mata a Keem.

Keem y Romulus se resumen mutuamente lo que ha sido su semana en los Juegos. En ningún momento hablan de aliarse ni nada similar, aunque sé que no se van a atacar entre ellos. Es como una ley no escrita el que los tributos de un mismo Distrito no se maten.

La imagen cambia y aparecen Avrielle y Asuh que parecen tener problemas con unas hierbas venenosas que crecen en la parte este del bosque. Tienen la piel llena de grandes ronchas rojizas y no paran de rascarse hasta hacerse sangre, pero la sangre debe tener algo porque cada vez le salen más ronchas.

- ¡Es horrible! -masculla Asuh mientras intenta no frotarse los brazos.

Avrielle salta y sacude las manos, todo sea por no rascarse. Seguramente hayan sido los Vigilantes los que hayan hecho aparecer allí esas hierbas para darle algo de emoción a su historia, aunque tampoco le encuentro mucho sentido.

Por la tarde, Meritahti y Druso van a hacer una ronda por el bosque armados hasta los dientes. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que Romulus y Keem no están muy lejos de la linde, por lo que no tardo en adivinar como acabará eso. Si Hirt no ha matada a Keem, ya lo harán Meritahti o Druso.

La escena avanza y Keem y Romulus están arrodillas junto a un riachuelo. Keem ha dejado su mochila a un lado, pero Romulus la lleva colgada a un hombro.

Meritahti y Druso salen de pronto. Romulus tiene el tiempo justo para levantarse y cruzar el riachuelo corriendo. Meritahti lo persigue. Keem ha intentado coger su mochila y Druso le ha cortado la mano cuando la ha tocado. Es un golpe que no me espero, y la imagen de la mano de Keem cayendo al suelo se graba en mi cabeza.

- ¡Apaga eso! -me suplica Robyn.

- ¡Espera! -le pido mientras le paso una mano por los hombros y él llora.

Siento que debo ver como ocurre.

Keem se mira el muñón y milésimas de segundo después grita. Nunca he escuchado a nadie gritar de esa manera. Se me pone la piel de gallina y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Druso es rápido con sus movimientos, agarra a Keem del pelo y le corta el cuello, luego coge la mochila y sigue a el mismo camino que antes ha hecho Meritahti.

Romulus es mucho más rápido que Meritahti y pronto hay una distancia considerable entre los dos. Aunque la chica lleva cuchillos de sobra no es seguro tirarlos en el bosque porque con tantos árboles de por medio las probabilidades de que alcance a mi hermano son muy escasas.

- ¡Para! -grita Druso por detrás. -¡Tengo el inflador! ¡TENGO EL INFLADOR!

Meritahti frena y deja que Romulus se escape.

La imagen vuelve al Capitolio. Apago la televisión con el mando a distancia y todo queda en silencio. Sólo se oyen los sollozos entrecortados de Robyn.

No le digo nada. Cuando mis padres y Rem murieron odiaba que la gente me dijese cosas como «Lo superarás», «Es duro pero saldrás a delante» Una mentira tras otra. No se supera, cuesta salir a delante.

Así que me limito a acompañarlo mientras llora.


End file.
